


Color Theory

by kageyamz



Series: vibrance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Daichi/Suga - Freeform, Background Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, aka kageyama's bisexual awakening, some canon elements but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamz/pseuds/kageyamz
Summary: That’s right, he thinks I’m straight.Kageyama sighed in relief at the answer then tensed up, the gears turning in his brain.Wait, I am straight, right?Kageyama wants a simple time at university, but life has other plans for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: vibrance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833859
Comments: 91
Kudos: 516





	1. 01 - beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in 2016 with one of my friends, then rediscovered it and had an urge to rewrite it because I found it so stupid funny. fair warning, there will be NSFW chapters ahead but i'll add tags/change the rating when I get there :> to clarify, this is a fraternity au take on a college au!
> 
> p.s. it starts off slow but kicks up, i swear!

College was supposed to be fun, right? At least, that's what Kageyama’s parents had convinced him at the end of his time at Karasuno. Sure, he had gotten some offers to play for different teams, but nothing that was enough of a big deal to get him out of attending a university completely. While his end goal was still playing volleyball, he had no choice but to give into his parents’ nagging and apply to a few different schools. As much as he didn’t want it to, his career as a professional volleyball player would have to wait for now.

Kageyama sat on a swing, feet dragging idly over the dirt. He looked down at the envelope in his hands, fingers anxiously gripping the edges. The return address had “Rosewill University” in bold, dark red text, and the letter inside would determine his fate for the next four years of his life. If there was any college he wanted to get into, it would be Rosewill. The place seemed nice with its huge, lush campus and seemed to have a notably good volleyball team based on the research he’d done. If he was going to spend the next four years continuing his education against his will, it was essential he could still play the game he loved.

Suddenly, a familiar voice pulled Kageyama out of his thoughts and he glanced around, a feeling of slight relief washing over him as he saw a short redhead running towards him.

“Kageyama! Sorry I’m late!” Hinata stopped in front of him panting heavily, the same white envelope bent and beat up in his hand.

For as long as he could remember, Kageyama had been the best of friends with Hinata. Despite their rough patch in high school, they had shared nothing but good times and the decision to apply to the same university was unspoken. Kageyama wouldn’t admit it, but having a familiar face with him was another reason why he really wanted to get into Rosewill, especially since it was the only place that both he and Hinata applied to. Today they decided to meet at the same park they always visited and open their letters together, hoping for the best.

“It’s alright… Let’s hurry up and do this,” Kageyama said, nodding at the other.

Hinata nodded and quickly ripped the letter open, eyes scanning over the paper. A large grin formed on his face and he glanced up at Kageyama. “I’m in! They accepted me! What does yours say?”

Kageyama took his time opening his letter, being careful to not damage the envelope that he would definitely be hanging on his wall at home if it had what he wanted to see. God, he had worked hard on his test scores towards the end of his senior year. He unfolded the single sheet of paper, eagerly looking over the page.

“It says ‘Thank you for applying… try again next year.’” He lied, trying to contain his excitement as he watched Hinata’s smile turn into a frown. Before Hinata could open his mouth to say anything, Kageyama laughed and gently tapped his head with the paper. “Sike, I’m in!”

The two boys celebrated with a high five and Hinata fell back into the swing next to Kageyama. He kicked himself into the air, closing his eyes with a sigh. “What do you think it’ll be like? We’ll be away from home in a different city… In different dorms… Surrounded by tall people all alone…” Hinata shivered at the thought.

“I think it’ll be a good change. I’m looking forward to exploring and besides,” Kageyama lowered his voice. “You’ll have me. That’ll be at least one tall person you know.”

Hinata gave the same bright laugh that he always did when he was with Kageyama and glanced at the other with a smile. “You’re so nice to me, Kageyama.”

“Shush,” Kageyama mumbled, tilting his head back and gazing up at the sky. “You know, things are going to change from here on. I hope we stay friends.”

“Where is that coming from? Why would you say that!” Hinata asked with confusion clear in his voice, eyebrows furrowing. 

Kageyama gave a shrug. “You never know. But we got through high school and I no longer what to strangle you every single time I see you, so we should be okay.”

He left it at that and Hinata didn’t pry, letting a comfortable silence fall. They had shared enough moments in their friendship for the growth between them to be obvious, and it was a fact that they were practically inseparable. Hinata had been a major part in Kageyama’s high school life and because of that he did have a tiny fear that he would Hinata would find someone with a bright attitude that he would get along with better. They would have the volleyball team together, but had different majors and therefore hardly any shared classes. It was a scary thought to be alone again and have to meet new people alone, since Hinata always made those things so much easier. Kageyama never allowed himself to think about what the future held for too long because it would only make him more nervous, but everything felt so real now. Everything was going to change in some way.

“You’ll be okay.” Hinata stated as if he could sense the thoughts running through Kageyama’s mind. He gave him a reassuring smile and continued. “Are you going to join any clubs or fraternities? Besides volleyball, of course.”

Kageyama hummed in response, his fingers wrapping around the swing’s chains. “I think I’m gonna see what all my options are before I make any decisions. I might just find a peaceful chess club that has a ban against short, orange-haired boys from causing any trouble. Then I’ll compete nationally and earn the title of the world’s best chess player and conquer-”

Hinata kicked dirt at Kageyama, clicking his tongue. “Geez, you really can’t be nice for longer than 5 minutes, can you?"

Kageyama shot him a playful grin. “You know me. Why’d you ask, though? Are you already planning on joining something?”

“I think I’m gonna join a fraternity. I’ve heard rumors about a frat called KAP that throws huge parties. Like, the hazing in the beginning is tough and all, but everyone says it’s the fraternity to join.” He stretched, golden eyes shining with excitement towards Kageyama. “I wanna join a party frat! High school parties suck!”

“Hm well, I wouldn’t know.” Kageyama was invited to two, maybe three parties over the entirety of his high school career because of his ‘intimidating demeanor’ as Hinata put it, but he was pretty sure it was because he had very few friends. “Aren’t fraternities like, intimidating? If you’re worried about scary tall guys there’s no doubt you’ll find them there.”

“The fun will outweigh it. Besides,” Hinata jumped to his feet and extended an arm out to point at Kageyama. “You’re joining with me! If anyone needs to have fun, it’s you. Think of all the people you’ll meet! The adventures we’ll go on! The girls?” Hinata’s voice trailed off as he tried to think of things at a fraternity that would appeal to Kageyama.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his eyes meeting Hinata’s which were sparkling with determination. As much as he wanted to flat out deny him, it would be another way to be with his best friend and calm his anxieties about being alone. 

“At least check it out with me? Please?” Hinata begged, smile still beaming into his friend.

“…Alright, I yield. I’ll go with you but no promises on joining.” Kageyama said, turning his head away from Hinata who had started to jump in excitement and happiness from succeeding.

Kageyama wondered how many moments like this would be shared as he admired the way the clouds sat amongst the orange sunset. In a couple of months, he’d be saying goodbye to his parents, goodbye to the city he spent so much time growing in, and goodbye to everything that was familiar. A part of his life was ending and a whole scary new one was starting, and he had no idea how to feel about it besides nervous. Kageyama liked to be able to predict—he liked to predict where his sets were going, how his teammates were feeling, what the competition was like—but there was absolutely no way he could predict how the next four years would go. All he hoped for is that he’d be okay and it wouldn’t be as bad as he feared, and looking at the redhead bouncing in excitement next to him made him feel like it just _might_ actually be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering, hinata is a film major and kageyama is a graphic design major (bc so am i... biased i know) future chapters will be longer! i'm still figuring out what direction i wanna take this :p
> 
> made a small edit- the university is intended to be based off american schools (or my own lol but shh) so keep that in mind


	2. 02 - worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi,” Kageyama said, sipping his drink.
> 
> Hinata scrunched his face up as he looked at Kageyama’s dark drink. “I don’t know how you can drink that. It seriously looks like used motor oil.”
> 
> Kageyama shrugged, motioning for Hinata to get up. “It’s getting me prepared for this fraternity mess you’re about to drag me into. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a long chapter hahaaaa

College was not nearly as exciting as Kageyama expected it to be. He tried to justify his lack of excitement and excess of nerves as a cause of it still being the first week, which almost made sense, but he was already feeling more overwhelmed than excited about his major. When he was applying for the university he had faced the daunting task of choosing a major from the long list of many different choices and he had ended up settling on something he figured would be easy. Graphic Design sounded like it would fit that category, right? He wouldn’t have to write long essays, do intense math, or sit through long and confusing labs and lectures; he would instead be surrounded by computers all day and have to make super simple combinations of colors and text that he could pass off as art. At least that’s what he thought, until he discovered that his first semester of classes involved three classes on the basics of art, college algebra, and life science. 

It wasn’t his ideal situation to be in, but he had already checked three times now and had to face the obvious fact that no, you can’t major in volleyball.

While Kageyama was coming to terms with the fact that this was his major now, he was also getting used to having a roommate. Move in day had been a week before school started, but Kageyama ended up moving in halfway through the week when he was finally available. He had walked into his assigned dorm (thankfully only a couple of rooms away from Hinata’s) to find a blonde boy already in there sitting on a bed, tapping away at his laptop while an assortment of clothes and textbooks sat on the other bed in the room.

“Uh, hi.” Kageyama said, standing awkwardly in the doorway with a box in his hands and two bags slung over his shoulder.

The other boy completely ignored him, continuing to type whatever he was working on. Kageyama took a few steps further into the room and dropped the box next to his own bed still occupied with stuff.

“Hello?” he asked once more, trying to keep himself from getting annoyed. He would be spending the entire semester with this guy, after all.

“Dude, I have a paper due next Monday, can you just go?” Finally, the other boy looked up. “Oh shit wait, you’re my roommate aren’t you?”

Kageyama furrowed his brows. “Nice to meet you too. My name is Kageyama Tobio, please get your shit off my bed.”

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at Kageyama’s cursing, then smirked. “Tsukishima Kei.” He reluctantly got up and began to clear Kageyama’s bed, moving the textbooks onto his desk and beginning to put his clothes away.

Kageyama watched in confusion. No snarky reply? Okay then.

“What class assigns a paper to be due on the first day of school?” he asked as an attempt to change the mood, placing his bags down and sitting on the now cleared bed.

“Fucking anthropology. It only has to be 2,000 words but I’d really prefer if it wasn’t required in the first place,” Tsukishima groaned as he hung up his last sweater. 

Kageyama nearly choked on his own spit. “ONLY 2,000? That’s like 5 pages.” He received a shrug in response. “This is exactly why I chose an art related major.”

“Oh, so you’re an artist then?” 

“Uh… Not exactly. Well, definitely not. But how hard could it be?” Kageyama asked, choosing to pick up one of his bags and unpack his clothing as Tsukishima returned to his laptop.

“So you’ve never done art and you’re gonna major in it,” Tsukishima snorted. “Good luck with that, buddy.”

Before he could interject and ask Tsukishima why he thought it was going to be hard, Kageyama was interrupted by a redhead bouncing into the room. Hinata smiled his signature, bright smile, ignoring the fact that he was basically dragging another boy along with him.

“Kageyama, you’re finally here! We came to say hi to you guys.” Hinata pulled the other boy further into the room then let go of his wrist. “This is Yamaguchi, my roommate.”

Another groan came from Tsukishima. “More people? Please leave, all of you. I need to get this done.”

Kageyama ignored him and got up to shake Yamaguchi’s hand and introduce himself. “Sorry about that guy. Tsukishima is a bit of a bitch, but he does have a 5 page paper to write.”

“Already? Sorry for our intrusion, then.” Yamaguchi’s voice was gentle and he offered an apologetic smile. 

Tsukishima’s eyes flicked towards the freckled boy, then back to his screen. “It’s okay. You guys can stay if you want, just… don’t be too loud.”

Oh, there was definitely something going on here. Kageyama might’ve only known his roommate for a very short amount of time, but there’s no way he’d be giving someone else special treatment. He grinned, making a mental note to pester Tsukishima about it later.

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to the first day of school went on rather uneventfully, and Kageyama spent it either exploring campus or the area around it with Hinata. Hinata brought up fraternities consistently, telling Kageyama the stories he’s heard and how excited he was to join. Most importantly, he told Kageyama about the Involvement Fair that was coming up. The fair was essentially a week long event where club members, fraternities, and sororities advertised their organizations at different tables and tried to get new students to sign up. It wasn’t an overly excessive or big event, but it was something Hinata had been looking forward to and the main event their first day of school revolved around. In fact, Hinata had convinced Kageyama to meet him at the school’s coffee shop so they could check it out together.

Kageyama was okay with this, but not until he got his black coffee with 3 shots of espresso that he had just placed an order for. He waited, mindlessly scrolling through his phone until his name was called, then headed over to the quad where he promised he would meet Hinata. He found the boy sitting at a table and vibrating with energy.

“Hi,” Kageyama said, sipping his drink.

Hinata scrunched his face up as he looked at Kageyama’s dark drink. “I don’t know how you can drink that. It seriously looks like used motor oil.”

Kageyama shrugged, motioning for Hinata to get up. “It’s getting me prepared for this fraternity mess you’re about to drag me into. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

At that statement Hinata shot up with a smile and began to lead Kageyama to the grassy path lined by tables. He could hear music playing in the distance, the sound growing louder as they approached a section where tables were accompanied by large signs displaying different Greek letters. As they passed by different organizations, Kageyama started to wonder if being a beautiful girl or a strong, buff looking guy was a requirement to join Greek life. He was so distracted by all the activity that he didn’t notice Hinata had stopped in front of a table with two intimidating guys behind it and the letters “KAP” painted onto a large sign in black and orange. One of the intimidating guys (the one with a buzzcut) flashed a grin when he saw the two boys.

“Heeeey, looks like you two are interested in joining! Go ahead, tell me all your favorite things about us and I’ll maybe consider talking to you both.”

Hinata was ready to start shooting rapid fire answers, but the other upperclassman stopped him. “Tanaka, that’s no way to get new recruits. I apologize for his behavior. I’m Daichi, the active president of KAP.”

The younger boys bowed immediately and introduced themselves, and Kageyama felt a slight sense of relief from meeting Daichi. This guy wasn’t so intimidating after all.

“Were you guys interested in signing up? We have to get your names and contact information for university paperwork, but I swear we won’t spam your email.” He held out a clipboard with a pen, and Hinata took it immediately.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to join ever since I heard about you guys and your parties, it looks so fun!” Hinata explained enthusiastically, holding the clipboard out to Kageyama who shook his head.

“I’m not really interested, I’m just keeping Hinata company.”

Daichi smiled sweetly, looking straight into Kageyama’s eyes. “You’re sure you’re not interested? Completely positive you won’t even _consider_ it?” His voice had a threatening tone to it hidden behind his smile and Kageyama shuddered, taking the clipboard from Hinata.

Never mind, he was just as intimidating as the other guy.

“H-Haha, I was just joking… Of course I’ll sign up,” he laughed nervously and shakily wrote down his information. Hinata was ecstatic at this fact.

“Woah, you’re an expert at this Daichi. I gotta take notes!” Tanaka gave a wide grin to his friend and took the clipboard back. “Our rush party is this Friday. We do have a formal rush earlier in the day for the sake of university compliance, but please just go to the party.”

“Tanaka’s right. You guys seem to have good vibes, so show up and convince us you’re actually a good time.” Daichi gave the younger boys a thumbs up and turned to Tanaka, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Besides, we haven’t recruited anyone in a while. We need them.”

Kageyama tugged at Hinata’s shirt, trying to find an escape. The two guys were nice, but god did Daichi scare the shit out of him. However, Hinata seemed like he was about to start a whole new conversation with Tanaka so Kageyama looked at the time on his phone and made up an excuse. “My class is gonna start soon, so I guess I have to go. It was nice to meet you both.” 

“Aww, okay. Bye Kageyama! Have fun doing art things,” Hinata smiled, saying goodbye to his friend before turning back to start his conversation.

Kageyama took this chance to get the fuck out of there despite having another 20 minutes before his class started, and he heard Daichi’s voice behind him.

“I’m really looking forward to seeing you there, Kageyama! Especially you! Don’t disappoint me!”

* * *

Even though he had a while to find it, Kageyama made it to his first class—Introduction to Graphic Design—with a few minutes to spare. The campus was huge for a new student, so he spent most of his time making wrong terms and trying to decipher a map. Once he got there he looked around; it was a lab with rather fancy looking computers and a projector in the front, and the seats were almost completely filled. Choosing not to search for a seat, Kageyama decided to take a seat into the back next to a blonde haired boy who had his head down and was… sleeping?

The professor introduced himself as Ittetsu Takeda (but asked the students to please just call him Takeda) and went over the syllabus rather quickly. Kageyama hoped that meant he would release class early and officially start lessons next time, but Takeda instead chose to jump right in to teaching the basics of Photoshop. Prior to this class, Kageyama had never even heard of Photoshop except for very occasionally mentioned by the yearbook students in high school. He opened the program as Takeda instructed and tried to follow along with the lesson, but got lost as soon as he started discussing how to cut out specific parts of an image. Kageyama really tried his best to understand what the hell a ‘rectangular marquee,’ ‘magic wand,’ or ‘layer mask’ was, but these terms were kinda confusing for something that was supposed to be so simple. 

At one point Kageyama decided he’d just look it up later, but Takeda told the students to cut out and adjust the colors of an image of their own choice and turn it in by the end of the class. Kageyama was so ready to accept the fact that he was fucked.

“Hey, are you okay? You look confused as hell.” 

Kageyama turned to his left and realized the blonde boy had been watching him the whole time. He would be embarrassed, but he was so desperate for help he couldn’t care. “No, I’m so lost. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

The small boy laughed very softly, then sat up and scooted his chair closer to Kageyama. “I’m Kenma. Let me help you.”

If there was such a thing as graphic design angels, Kenma was exactly that. He made everything so much easier to understand by teaching Kageyama shortcuts, explaining different tools in simple terms, and being extremely patient every time Kageyama had another question. After he was done helping Kageyama (which left them with a lot of class time to spare), he did his own work in 5 minutes flat. Kageyama was floored, but felt a little less overwhelmed to know that design didn’t have to be that hard.

“I seriously owe you one. And I know you probably don’t wanna be helping some newbie the entire semester but, uh… I would really appreciate your help in the future too,” Kageyama said as Kenma finished up the assignment. 

Kenma shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve been doing freelance for the past two years so this class is really boring for me. Just buy me an energy drink every once in a while as payment.”

That, he could do. Kageyama nodded, eyes trailing down to the white letters that sat on the chest of Kenma’s red sweater. It read ‘KAT’ and Kageyama assumed it was another fraternity on campus. “Weird question, but are you in a fraternity? I think I kind of got dragged into joining one.”

Kenma blinked at him and nodded. “Not weird, I mean I am basically a walking advertisement because of this sweater. But yeah, I only joined so I could have a bigger room all to myself. We also have a personal chef and they buy a lot of video games as they come out. They do party a lot but they know not to drag me into it. I really just joined for the free food.”

His response intrigued Kageyama, who had never once thought about the benefits that would come with being a part of a fraternity. Sure, he’d have to deal with the partying too, but the thought of having a bigger room and not having to worry about what to eat every day was pretty enticing. And he wouldn’t have to use the communal dorm showers.

“Are you thinking about rushing KAT?”

Kenma’s question interrupted Kageyama’s thoughts. “No, I’m probably gonna rush KAP because of my friend. That and I think the president would kill me if I didn’t show up to their party,” he shuddered, remembering Daichi’s tone of voice.

“Oh, KAP,” Kenma paused, averting his eyes from the taller boy. “Their frat house is nice, but they’re pretty crazy. They’re actually the second most popular party frat on campus so… Good luck with that.”

“Should I be worried? Because you’re making me worried.” 

Was KAP really that notorious for crazy parties? Sure, Kageyama had heard stories about police getting called to break up fights and respond to noise complaints, but it couldn’t have been that bad. 

Kenma continued to avoid Kageyama’s eyes, clicking to submit his assignment for the day. “Dunno. Lemme know if any of the rumors are true though. Especially the one about someone giving birth in one of the KAP bathtubs.”

“The one about _what_?” Kageyama no longer found himself stressing about his major—at least not in this moment. Currently, he was more concerned about what went on at KAP and what the fuck he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone working in graphic design, i had to make kageyama suffer a little lol. if u caught the scream queens reference at the end ily <3 promise actual pining soon


	3. 03 - a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was on his bed, lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the pillow. He was reading something on his phone and had yet to notice Kageyama, who was looking over the other. He had never really thought about how small Hinata was—he knew he was short, but it was kind of cute in a way. He looked so comfortable and so calm that it only made Kageyama want to know how Hinata looked when he was overwhelmed with pleasure a little bit more.
> 
> Hinata glanced up from his phone, a smile growing on his face when his eyes met Kageyama’s. Those same honey eyes were just as pretty now as they were in his dream, Kageyama noted, almost as pretty as his dick. _Okay, wait, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii sorry it took so long, school's been draining me much like it's been draining kageyama ! enjoy tho
> 
> also nsfw warning right at the beginning tee hee \ rating updated accordingly

It started with a dream. A really, really vivid dream that Kageyama could’ve sworn he was living through and feeling every single thing that happened. He found himself kneeling in front of another guy, nails digging into skin and hands pressed hard against thighs. His tongue dragged up the other’s cock, licking up the sticky precum before positioning his mouth over the tip. He took it into his mouth, slowly sinking down the length. Kageyama could feel the weight on his tongue and let out a soft moan against the guy’s cock, hungrily leaning into it. He felt hands grip his hair and urge him into a rhythm that gradually got faster and he finally glanced up, gaze locking with familiar honey colored eyes—

_Wait, what the fuck? Hinata?_

Kageyama’s eyes immediately shot open and he sat up in bed, startled by the contents of his dream. He urgently looked around to make sure Tsukishima wasn’t in the room and sighed in relief to find himself alone.

What the hell was that dream? Wet dreams were already rare for Kageyama, however wet dreams about guys—no, more specifically wet dreams about Hinata had never happened before. Kageyama had so many questions, but the most confusing part of it all was that it was so… hot. So hot, in fact, that Kageyama had an issue of his own to deal with: a hard on straining against his sweatpants that was caused by a dirty dream about his best friend. He was conflicted at first, wondering if getting off to the thought of his friend was wrong, but the dream was still so vivid and easy to recall that he decided it’d be okay just this once as long as he’d never let anyone know about it. Just this once.

Kageyama leaned back against his pillows and pushed the hem of his pants down to his thighs, freeing his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and let out a soft sigh in relief. Allowing his mind to run free, he went back to the details of his dream and how Hinata’s cock had felt in his mouth. It was a strange thing to think about for someone who never thought about being sexually attracted to the same gender, but the fact that it was Hinata made it so much better. Kageyama thought about being able to provide his friend this type of pleasure as he worked his hand over his length. God, it would be so nice to pull moans out of Hinata, to hear the way his voice would break when he’s so close, and to see the lewd expressions he makes as he falls apart—these thoughts went straight to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to discover a side of Hinata that he’d never seen, and he wanted to be the only one who saw it. A ding went off from Kageyama’s phone and he glanced at it in his dazed state, not stopping his actions. 

**Hinata:** wake up already!! you promised me lunch (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

_Ah, fuck._

Somehow, a text about lunch was what sent Kageyama over the edge. 

He spent the next few minutes catching his breath and coming down from what felt like one of the best highs he’d felt in a while, then readjusted himself and headed into the bathroom to clean up. After washing his hands, splashing some cold water onto his face, and brushing his teeth, Kageyama stared hard at his reflection in the mirror. 

He seriously just came to the fact that his best friend texted him with no idea that he was jacking off to him, and god did it feel good. It was so dirty, and definitely wrong. Very wrong. 

“That was wrong,” he told himself again, this time out loud, in an attempt to be firm. His hands gripped the edge of the counter and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had to meet Hinata for lunch soon, and there was no way he’d be able to face him until he finally got over what had just happened. At least, that’s what he told himself for now as an excuse to deal with the emotions and thoughts he had yet to unpack later. For now, ‘getting over it’ would have to consist of scolding his reflection.

Kageyama exited the bathroom and went to put on a fresh pair of clothes, picking up his phone to find a few new messages from Hinata.

 **Hinata:** pleeeeeeeease wake up

 **Hinata:** i’ll come over there if you don’t

 **Hinata:** kageyama i’m dying

He smiled at his friend’s impatience and pulled on his shoes, making sure to grab his wallet and keys before exiting his dorm. Hinata’s dorm was only a couple of rooms down from his own so Kageyama arrived pretty quickly and stood in the doorway, peeking his head in. Hinata was on his bed, lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the pillow. He was reading something on his phone and had yet to notice Kageyama, who was looking over the other. He had never really thought about how small Hinata was—he knew he was short, but it was kind of cute in a way. He looked so comfortable and so calm that it only made Kageyama want to know how Hinata looked when he was overwhelmed with pleasure a little bit more.

Hinata glanced up from his phone, a smile growing on his face when his eyes met Kageyama’s. Those same honey eyes were just as pretty now as they were in his dream, Kageyama noted, almost as pretty as his dick. _Okay, wait, no._

“Finally. You slept in so late! It’s almost 1:30 and I’ve been starving for hours. I was gonna have you write my obituary,” Hinata yawned, rolling off of his bed and raising his arms above his head in a stretch. Kageyama’s eyes instinctively went to the exposed skin of Hinata’s midriff before he forced his eyes away. Those thoughts had to stop if he was going to make it through the day.

“Guess it was a long week,” he shrugged. _And a long morning._

“No need to stretch it out more then, let’s go!” Hinata gently pushed on Kageyama’s arm as he walked past, ushering him out of his dorm so he could lock the door. 

They began to head to the dining hall, Kageyama’s mind stuck on the way Hinata’s touch lingered on his arm. It was just a quick push, but with all the shit he’d already had to deal with this morning he could swear his arm was still warm. He was confused about it really—were all these feelings just because of the dream? They had to have been, he assumed, since he never once felt an attraction to Hinata in the past. Well… he didn’t think he did, but honestly never took the time to bother thinking about feelings or romance in the first place. Kageyama’s main focus had always been volleyball and school (because he wouldn’t be allowed on the team with failing grades), and only saw romance as something that got in the way of performing 100%. Aside from that, he had never questioned who he would be romantically interested in either. He was “supposed” to only like girls, but he never really agreed with the traditional, close-minded way of thinking and didn’t care about who people were attracted to or chose to be with. Sure, he thought girls were cute, but he could also appreciate a good-looking guy when he saw one. It was all too complicated, really. And something he didn’t want to take the time to figure out.

Kageyama felt a tug on his sleeve, then Hinata’s hand wrapping around his forearm reassuringly. “Kageyama, stop thinking so hard, you look stupid. I know you’re probably worried and overthinking the party later, but it’ll be fine. If anything, we’ll be fucked up together!” 

That definitely wasn’t what he was thinking about, but at least he wasn’t acting weird enough to raise any red flags to his friend. “I don’t really plan on getting fucked up since I know you will be. I need to be sober since you can hardly handle alcohol,” he rolled his eyes, and Hinata tightened his grip on his arm.

“Excuse you, it was one time! I know my limit much better now. If anything, you’ll be the one drinking away your stress. I can tell you’re not having an easy time with classes.” Hinata pulled away, hands going straight to his pockets. “…But thanks for coming with me. I feel kinda bad dragging you into something you don’t want to do. And I also caused you to get threatened by Daichi so it’s not like you can just _not_ show up.”

Kageyama shrugged, ignoring how he missed Hinata’s touch already. “It’s alright. I think I might want to join now, too. I talked to one of the guys from KAT and he kinda convinced me to join for the free food and bigger room. Besides, someone has to watch over you.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up at that and he let out a happy laugh as he pulled open the door to the dining hall. “Ah yes, my guardian angel, protecting me from the evils of a fraternity. You can start watching over me by paying for that lunch you promised me.” 

_Damn, he really didn’t have to put it that way._

As much as Kageyama wanted to come up with a snarky response, the pang of hunger in his stomach was starting to get to him. He separated from Hinata (who went straight to the pasta) and went over to the salad bar instead, fixing together a healthy lunch. He would be eating all the other indulgent meals offered too, but his diet for the past week almost exclusively consisted of many, many shots of espresso and instant ramen that he shared with Tsukishima. A healthy meal now would kinda offset all the crap that they’d end up eating at the party later too, but the espresso would be staying. Every day needed espresso in some form.

Kageyama paid for his food and Hinata’s incredibly delicious smelling carbonara, then chose to sit at a table next to the window. He took a sip of his americano (with two shots this time) and sighed happily.

“How has your first week been?” Hinata asked, his fork twirling in the creamy noodles. “My film classes are so fun. They’re joint classes with second year theater students, so there’s a lot of really cool people.” 

Kageyama watched Hinata slurp his noodles, stabbing his own fork into a crouton to control his mind. “It’s been okay for me. I kind of regret my major, but I still think it’ll be easier than anything else even if I don’t enjoy it that much,” he popped the crouton into his mouth, crunching down on it. “I’m sure it’ll be better once volleyball tryouts are open, even if that is like a month or so from now.”

Hinata nodded, finishing his chewing. “Volleyball makes everything better, but still! Every other part of college should be fun. If you’re not having fun that means we need to spend more time together. Everything is more fun with friends.”

“Don’t you have other friends you want to be with, though?” 

Hinata paused, fork pushing idly at his noodles. “Yeah, but no one will ever replace you.”

Kageyama looked up from his plate and stopped mid-chew, eyes locking with Hinata’s. It was a sweet thing to say compared to their usual banter and definitely a testament to how strong their friendship was, but it was also incredibly unexpected. 

Hinata broke their eye contact and buried himself in his food. “Anyway, uh, what are you wearing tonight?” 

Kageyama almost could’ve sworn he saw a tint of pink on the other boy’s cheeks, but chose to do the same and busy himself with eating. 

He answered after a few more bites. “Does it matter? Do people even dress up for these things?”

Hinata almost looked offended. “Of course it matters! That’s like our first impression!” He temporarily placed his fork down and crossed his arms. “Please don’t tell me you were gonna wear sweatpants.”

Kageyama continued to eat his salad in response, choosing to not answer so he wouldn’t have to admit that Hinata just read him like a book.

“Oh my god. I’m coming over before we leave.”

Hinata continued to pester him for the rest of their lunch, going on about how Kageyama needed to care a little more about his style and not fall into the ‘sweatpants 24/7’ college stereotype. It was nice to not have classes on a Friday and spend time with a friend. Kageyama honestly thought it would be moments like this that would get him through the long and daunting semester, since these social moments with Hinata never failed to leave him feeling recharged. It was a simple thing, but something he was incredibly grateful for.

* * *

For something that was supposed to be an introduction to college algebra, the homework did not feel like an introduction. Kageyama was sitting in front of his laptop and staring blankly at the different numbers decorating the webpage. Two empty coffee cups sat next to him, somewhere amongst the many papers strewn across his desk. Tsukishima had made fun of him earlier when he had come back from his lab but quickly came to learn that Kageyama had no patience for interruptions during homework when a notebook came flying his way in response, so he sat silently on his bed reading some anthropology book. The only thing that could break Kageyama’s focused state was a knock on the door accompanied by a cheery voice.

“I’m here!” Hinata sang out, motioning to his outfit when Kageyama finally turned around.

Hinata was dressed incredibly well for someone who practically lived in t-shirts and Karasuno memorabilia outside of class. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt carefully tucked into tight, ripped light wash blue jeans that cut off just above his ankles, and neon yellow sneakers that screamed for attention from how ridiculously bright they were. He looked damn good, and it took a lot for Kageyama to not vocalize his thoughts.

“It’s time already?” He asked instead, briefly turning back to his desk to close the assignment he had open and cleaned up the papers a little bit. “Have I really been doing algebra for the past two hours?”

“Yes you have. And you kinda look like shit, but that’s because you won’t cut the caffeine.” Tsukishima chimed in, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Kageyama shot him a glare and turned back to Hinata, giving him a look that asked ‘do I really?’ Hinata gave him a half-hearted smile and shrug, silently confirming it. Kageyama sighed and rubbed his face. “My closet is on the left. Don’t make me look stupid.”

“Alright, I’ll make you look so good you won’t even recognize yourself!”

Tsukishima finally took interest when Hinata started to comment on random things in Kageyama’s closet, closing his book and sitting up to watch. “You guys going on a date?”

Kageyama’s face flushed at the question and he noticed Hinata pause, his back still facing them. Before he could reach for a pillow to launch towards his roommate, Hinata answered.

“Nah. We’re going to the KAP rush party and Kageyama needs to look good for the ladies.”

 _That’s right, he thinks I’m straight._ Kageyama sighed in relief at the answer then tensed up, the gears turning in his brain. _Wait, I am straight, right? Kind of?_ He looked towards Tsukishima to see his reaction, only to find the boy already staring at him with an eyebrow raised in question. Kageyama shrugged and attempted to give him a convincing smile, but Tsukishima only smirked in response.

“The ladies, totally,” he said, his smug look growing stronger as he leaned back against the wall.

_He fucking knows, doesn’t he?_

Kageyama gave his roommate a threatening stare, using his eyes to tell him not to push the topic.

Hinata turned around at that moment, moving to push an outfit into Kageyama’s arms. “Here you go. I didn’t know you actually owned clothes like this, but put it on!”

Kageyama nodded, standing up and narrowing his eyes at the two boys looking at him expectantly. “I’m not changing in front of you two. You guys are creepy,” he shuddered jokingly and went to change in the bathroom.

Tsukishima took advantage of Kageyama’s absence almost instantly. “You guys really aren’t dating?”

“No, we’ve just been best friends since high school. We actually hated each other at first,” Hinata waved his hand around in dismissal, leaning against the edge of Kageyama’s bed. “Besides, I don’t think he’d ever see me that way.”

“Uh huh,” Tsukishima nodded. These two were so fucking obvious. “Kageyama doesn’t seem like the type of person who would casually date.”

Hinata shrugged. “Yeah, he hasn’t dated anyone or shown any interest since I met him. He’s too focused on volleyball.”

“Oh, so he’s a virgin then?” Hinata’s face went red at the blonde’s question.

“I think s-“

Kageyama opened the door to the bathroom, stopping the conversation. He hadn’t been able to hear exactly what they were talking about, but he got dressed pretty quickly in fear that his roommate would make Hinata uncomfortable (or expose the internal crisis that he seemed to pick up on). The two boys turned to him, looking over the fitted black button up paired with black jeans sporting quite a few rips at the knees.

“I didn’t know you were capable of cleaning up,” Tsukishima commented, giving a nod of approval. “I’m so used to ramen-stained sweatpants and t-shirts.”

“Like you’re any better.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, looking to Hinata for a reaction.

Hinata was glancing over the outfit in deep thought, then moved closer to roll Kageyama’s sleeves up to his forearm. “You look good, just so uptight. It’s a party, not a formal.”

“The ripped jeans don’t say that enough?” His words almost got caught in his throat when Hinata’s hands went up to his collar, unbuttoning the top button.

“Not if you wear this button up like you’re going to an interview,” he murmured, undoing the second button before his hands went down to undo the third.

Kageyama gently put his hands on the other boy’s wrists immediately after the button was undone, stopping Hinata before he could make his heart beat any faster. “I— I don’t need to be fully on display,” he managed to get out. Hinata was at eye level with his chest, and Kageyama watched his eyes trace over his exposed skin before he pulled away quickly and turned around, heading to the doorway.

“You’re right, we should probably go soon. I’ll uh, wait outside.”

Hinata left pretty quickly after the exchange and Kageyama turned to Tsukishima, redoing one of the buttons on his shirt. Tsukishima looked back at him with both eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“There’s _so_ something going on here,” he said, pointing to Kageyama, the door, then back to Kageyama.

Kageyama pocketed his keys and wallet, moving to put on a pair of white sneakers. “No, there isn’t. Did you want to join us, though? I’m sure Hinata could convince his roommate that you were _ogling_ this week to come too,” he shot back.

“I was not! And no. I’d rather be here to witness you in a drunken state than have to deal with multiple drunk frat guys and sorority girls.” Tsukishima moved to lie back down on his bed, opening his book to where he left off. “I might have to go collect your ass if you pass out anyway.”

“Touching. So you really can be a good friend,” Kageyama snorted, then headed to the door to rejoin Hinata. 

It was going to be a long night, but he felt ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some party action next chap!! : ^ )


	4. 04 - drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He skipped the next three days of class because he couldn’t get the sharpie off!” Tanaka laughed, elbowing Kageyama. “You better be careful, you might end up like that with the speed you’re drinking at today.”
> 
> Kageyama crossed his arms, defending himself. “I’m fine! I’m so fine you could probably mistake me as sober. I could keep going for a while before I feel anything.”
> 
> He definitely would not be mistaken as sober, but Tanaka humored him. “Alright then, I have a dare for you!”
> 
> “Bring it on.” 
> 
> “I dare you to take a body shot on Hinata out of his belly button, perfectly. I doubt you have enough control right now to do it in one clean go.”
> 
> A body shot on Hinata? _Oh hell yeah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with the quick update ahhaaha also it's kinda a long one so :> also i changed my name from ryugazakigei -> kageyamz ! it's still me heh
> 
> also vomit tw if ur sensitive to that

KAP’s frat house was located just on the edge of campus next to a couple of other Greek life houses, but it was by far the most impressive. The house was two stories tall, yet wider than the others surrounding it and decorated with tall columns lining the entrance. It buzzed with life as partygoers were practically everywhere and the bass of the music could be heard from the outside. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, so Kageyama reassured himself that there was no reason why he wouldn’t be enjoying this. It definitely didn’t seem as crazy as the rumors he’d heard, but it was still lively.

Kageyama followed Hinata to the already open door and walked in, the strong scent of alcohol immediately hitting his nose. He didn’t really recognize anyone around him except Tanaka, who had noticed the two boys and was heading towards them with a tray of shots in his hand.

“Hey newbies! Glad to see you could make it,” he grinned, holding the tray out towards them. 

Hinata reached to grab two shots, handing one to Kageyama. “Thanks, we’re excited to be here!”

Tanaka laughed in approval at Hinata’s enthusiasm, already turning to make his way somewhere else. “Well you two enjoy yourselves, there’s food and drinks in the kitchen. I’ll catch up with you guys later when Daichi takes me off drink duty.”

With that, Tanaka was gone and Kageyama was left with a shot he didn’t plan on having, but Hinata’s eyes shined back at him. “C’mon, just one to celebrate rushing KAP!”

As if he could say no. “Just this once,” Kageyama repeated, tapping his tiny plastic cup against Hinata’s and downing the drink in one gulp. 

It was gross and burned his throat, but the warmth felt nice after the stressful first week of college. He could get used to it. He could also get used to the way Hinata held onto his wrist as they maneuvered through the crowd in an attempt to find the kitchen. It was crowded, kinda sweaty, and hard to hear anything, but Hinata guided him with such confidence even though he didn’t really know where he was going. Everything was intoxicating in a different way, and Kageyama was starting to see how people got addicted to the party lifestyle. Well, for him the most addicting part was Hinata. They reached the kitchen and Hinata dug around a cooler to grab them each a beer, passing Kageyama his before his attention was caught somewhere else. 

“Oh, someone from my film class is waving me over! I’ll be back super quick, Kageyama, I swear.” 

Just like that, the most addicting part of this party had gone off and left Kageyama standing awkwardly alone with a beer in his hand. He cracked it open and took a sip, not quite sure what to do without his social butterfly of a friend. He turned his attention to the other partygoers, watching people flirt, dance, and laugh with each other while idly drinking his beer. There was no way these people didn’t already know each other. The thought of going to a party alone and hopping into the crowd to make friends seemed impossible, overwhelming, and like something he’d never do. Kageyama was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice a guy with silver hair approach him.

“Hey you,” The guy’s voice was gentle and when Kageyama finally turned around he was shocked to see such an attractive person talking to him. The boy’s hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he was wearing a a collared shirt underneath a black sweater with ‘KAP’ embroidered across the chest, yet the thing that drew Kageyama in the most was the beauty mark lying just under his left eye. “I’m guessing you’re Kageyama? Daichi was telling me all about you new recruits and it wasn’t that hard to find you in the crowd, Mr. Buzzkill.”

Kageyama nodded, then stopped himself. “That’s me, but I swear I’m not a buzzkill. Parties aren’t really my thing but I didn’t exactly want Daichi to kill me for not showing up.”

“He can be a little intimidating, but I swear we’re good people,” the boy smiled, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “You can call me Suga, by the way. I’m the vice president of KAP and I promise we’re more than just parties. I mean, it’s one of the things that makes us who we are, but there’s more to us that I’m sure you’ll come to love.”

Wow, there were people in KAP who weren’t scary intimidating? Kageyama wondered why Suga hadn’t been in charge of recruiting instead. “Thanks for being so reassuring. I swear I actually wanna join, I just don’t ever know where to start or what to do at parties.”

“You could start by eating pizza if you’re hungry. We definitely bought enough to go around.”

Kageyama shook his head. “Honestly, I’m a little too nervous to eat.”

“Then if you’re feeling adventurous and wanna shake off those nerves… you can start by taking a shot with me,” he nudged Kageyama, motioning to the drink table.

_ This was fine, right? _ He said he wasn’t going to drink a lot, not that he wasn’t going to drink at all. Plus, it would be wrong to turn down a guy that was this pretty asking for a drink, right? “Okay.”

Suga opened the cabinet next to Kageyama’s head and took out two tall shot glasses with ‘KAP’ engraved on them, then went to the drink table to pour a generous amount of tequila in each. He came back and handed one to Kageyama, stopping him before he could bring the drink to his lips.

“Hold on, that’s boring. Let’s do it like this,” he said, linking his arm with Kageyama’s. “Cheers.”

They both downed the tall shot fluidly, Kageyama wincing at the burn while Suga shook his head to recover, coughing a bit. “It never gets easier.”

Suga was so cute. To Kageyama it was more of a ‘I want to protect you’ cute instead of the ‘I want you to myself’ cute that Hinata was. Wait, there was a cute boy right in front of him, probably flirting, and he was still thinking about Hinata? What was he doing? 

Well, It seemed like peaceful moments could never last long for Kageyama, since he found himself making eye contact with Daichi as he walked up behind Suga. He watched Daichi tap the boy’s shoulder, pulling him into a surprise kiss when he turned around.

“Hey babe,” Suga smiled when he broke away. “I met the newbie you’re obsessed with.”

Kageyama’s brain felt like it was malfunctioning as he took in everything that just happened.  _ Babe? They’re dating?  _ If there was a time to feel dumb as hell for mistaking kindness for flirting, it was now. Daichi just laughed as he studied Kageyama’s expression, taking the shot glass out of Suga’s hand and filling it back up. He refilled Kageyama’s as well, still in his hand.

“I saw! He wasn’t flirting with you, was he?” Daichi asked, exchanging a mischievous gaze with Suga.

“Nope, he passed that test.”

_ Test?  _ Kageyama could not process what was happening fast enough and Daichi clinked his glass against the other’s.

“Nice job. Cheers to that.” Daichi downed his shot then pushed Kageyama’s hand toward his mouth, finally breaking him out of his confusion. Kageyama took the shot again, because he couldn’t exactly tell Daichi that he was only interested in taking shots with his cute boyfriend, not him. That, and he needed it. Everyone at this fraternity really  _ was _ crazy.

“Okay, let’s get out of here, baby. Asahi is looking for you,” Daichi placed his glass down on the counter next to Kageyama and winked, hand reaching for Suga’s. “Don’t be afraid to let loose! It’ll help determine if we want to initiate you.” 

“Say hi to your boyfriend for me, Kageyama! He’s a cute one!” Suga called back before disappearing into the crowd. 

Kageyama watched the two walk away, speechless yet somehow not surprised.  _ Fuck it. _ He finished the rest of his beer in one go, setting it next to the empty glasses on the counter before reaching to get another can. Hinata returned shortly after, looking at Kageyama’s face in shock.

“Whoa, how much have you had to drink already? I was only gone for like 5 minutes and your face is already turning red.”

“Well, I’m now on my third shot after meeting the vice president. KAP members are insane.” He cracked open the new can and looked towards Hinata, who was still working on his first drink. “Did you know they’re dating, by the way?”

Hinata shrugged. “I had no idea, but it sounds right. Cheers to you secretly being a party animal, though. I can’t wait to meet drunk Kageyama.” He tapped his beer against Kageyama’s and took a long swig.

It really didn’t take long for the alcohol to hit Kageyama, since every current KAP member he ran into introduced themselves with a shot like it was a rule. Kageyama had been two tall shots ahead of Hinata to begin with, and without any food in his stomach he started to feel it pretty quickly. If he wasn’t so drunk, he would probably be embarrassed that his alcohol tolerance wasn’t as great as he bragged it was, but he was in such a good mood that nothing really mattered right now. It was a lot easier to socialize and laugh with members of the fraternity with a couple of drinks in him since the alcohol prevented him from overthinking anything. He did notice Hinata giving him a concerned glance every now and then, especially when he would accept a shot from another member, but he couldn’t be bothered to think about it. Right now he was laughing with Hinata over a party story Tanaka shared about Daichi’s first birthday party as a KAP member; Daichi had passed out within the first three hours of his party and woke up fully clothed on an inflatable in the middle of the pool, his body covered in sharpie doodles.

“He skipped the next three days of class because he couldn’t get the sharpie off!” Tanaka laughed, elbowing Kageyama. “You better be careful, you might end up like that with the speed you’re drinking at today.”

Kageyama crossed his arms, defending himself. “I’m fine! I’m so fine you could probably mistake me as sober. I could keep going for a while before I feel anything.”

He definitely would not be mistaken as sober, but Tanaka humored him. “Alright then, I have a dare for you!”

“Bring it on.” 

“I dare you to take a body shot on Hinata out of his belly button, perfectly. I doubt you have enough control right now to do it in one clean go.”

A body shot on Hinata?  _ Oh hell yeah. _ If he was sober, he wouldn’t think twice before rejecting the dare but there was absolutely nothing stopping him now. 

“I’ll do it,” Kageyama grinned, glancing at Hinata. “But only if he’s cool with it.”

Hinata had an expression that was flustered, excited, and interested. He agreed, because as long as it was his best friend and not a stranger it would be okay. Tanaka shuffled a few things around on the coffee table in front of them and helped Hinata lay down, leaving after to get vodka. When he came back he had a handful of KAP members, including Daichi and Suga, following him in interest. 

“Have you ever done this before, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, pushing his shirt up just above his chest. He was still flustered, but more curious about this new confident and kinda hot version of Kageyama.

“No.” Kageyama’s eyes were stuck on his friend’s body; he’d seen Hinata shirtless in high school multiple times, but he’d never had Hinata laying flat in front of him, exposed. He licked his lips and kneeled at Hinata’s side, moving his hand to brush over Hinata’s muscles without thinking. Hinata let out a soft, startled noise, but didn’t react otherwise. “I’m gonna do it perfectly.”

Tanaka cleared his throat and screwed the cap off the vodka bottle. “You guys ready?” 

After receiving a nod of approval from both boys, Tanaka poured just enough alcohol into Hinata’s navel. Kageyama felt him tense at the cold under his hand, but immediately moved in to place his lips over his stomach, sucking up the alcohol and swallowing the liquid. He pulled away, feeling a few drops of alcohol roll down his chin, then leaned back in to lick up what was remaining on Hinata’s stomach. Hinata’s skin was salty and addicting, causing Kageyama to trail his tongue over the other boy’s abs in curious, hungry strokes. He glanced over at Hinata, half-lidded with a possessive look in his eyes.  _ Mine.  _ Kageyama wished so badly that no one else was around. He wanted to see more—to explore Hinata’s body with his hands and his tongue and leave him covered in marks so everyone would know who he belonged to. That was part of the reason why he had no shame in doing the shot in front of so many people; in a way, he hoped this came off to others as marking his territory. 

Kageyama probably would’ve continued to lick up Hinata’s skin if it wasn’t for Daichi pulling him off by his shirt. He found himself pulled into a hug, the KAP members cheering around him.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you. You’ve made me so proud, Kageyama! I knew you were secretly a fun guy.” Daichi tousled his hair and Tanaka gave him a hard pat on the back once he was released.

“It was a little sloppy, but not bad!” 

The praise was so nice. Kageyama was new to all this, but the guys made him feel so included. He turned to Hinata, a wide grin plastered onto his face. “You were right, Hinata. This shit is fun as hell.”

Hinata just gave a weak laugh, forcing himself to sit up and regain his composure. His face was red as he thought about the horny, almost possessive look Kageyama had given him, and he thought about how far he would’ve gone if Daichi hadn’t pulled him away. He was okay with it—he liked it, even, but he just wanted to know how much better it would be if Kageyama wasn’t doing it all because he was drunk and presented with a challenge.

* * *

“Okay, that’s enough. You’re seriously going to pass out if you drink any more,” Hinata scolded his friend, grabbing him by his hand.

Kageyama wouldn’t stop talking about doing more shots and was about to go back to the drink table, even though he was already a solid 6 (and a half) into it. Sure, he was wasted, but it was so much fun to be someone else for the night. He didn’t feel like he was being held back by his thoughts and everything felt more colorful and interesting. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this free or talked this much, but he loved it. Kageyama followed Hinata upstairs, giggling to himself. Hinata heard it, and glanced at him in confusion.

“You’re giggling now? You’re so fucking drunk.”

Kageyama adjusted his hand in Hinata’s grip, making the other boy loosen his hold enough so he could interlock his fingers with him. “It’s cause like… It’s like we’re in a movie. And you’re taking me somewhere more  _ private _ ,” he lowered his voice and he whispered the last word like it was a secret, breaking out into another fit of giggles.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile at how stupid his friend was acting. He’d never seen him like this before, and lately it seemed like he’d been more stressed than he was happy. “You’re ridiculous.”

Kageyama allowed Hinata to drag him to the doors that lead to the balcony at the end of hall. It was probably a smart idea to not bother trying any of the doors and risking running into a couple who couldn’t wait, so he didn’t say anything. He also made a mental note of the only room with an open door, the bathroom, for later. Hinata opened the door to the balcony and pulled Kageyama down to sit next to him on the floor. They had a nice view of the backyard up here, and Kageyama looked through the bars fencing off the balcony to admire the large pool. The backyard was decorated with string lights and there were a lot of people inside or next to the pool sharing drinks and chatting. He tried to picture what it would look like without anyone there, but the best his drunk brain could come up with was one word: cool. He leaned back on his hands and let out a happy sigh, the cool air being a nice contrast to how warm the alcohol had him feeling.

“Thanks for convincing me to come. Tonight has been the most fun I’ve had all week.”

“Well, you’re kind of drunk off your ass right now, so I think that’s the real reason you’re having so much fun. I’ll take credit though,” Hinata smiled.

“Noo,” Kageyama whined, returning the boy’s smile equally as large. “You’re just as drunk as I am, I know it! You said we’d be fucked up together.”

Hinata clearly wasn’t anywhere near as drunk, but he knew Kageyama wouldn’t be able to tell the difference so he left it at that. They shared a moment of comfortable silence, listening to the music playing from below.

“Do you like boys?” Kageyama suddenly blurted out. He could tell Hinata was surprised by the question, but cut him off with drunken rambling before he could speak. “I don’t know who I like! Boys are cute, girls are cute— everyone’s hot and I don’t know if I’m supposed to have feelings for everyone. I thought it was just an after effect of the dream I had, but then Suga approached me and he was so pretty and I thought he was flirting with me, which I was okay with. Am I supposed to be okay with guys flirting with me? But he’s dating Daichi though so I guess that doesn’t matter, but I don’t know! I’m in crisis. I can’t figure it out. Everything eventually makes sense except this.”

Kageyama had successfully broken his own calm mood by vocalizing a thought in his head that was begging to be heard. Now he was anxious and kinda jittery, but Hinata could sense this so he kept his voice gentle as he spoke. “I like everyone. There’s not really rules about who you can and can’t like. You’re attracted to whoever you’re attracted to.”

That seemed to make some sense, but it also opened up more questions that Kageyama didn’t want to be bothered to find the answers to. He let out a frustrated groan and laid with his back flat against the cold floor of the balcony.

“Have you ever slept with a guy?” He spoke after a moment.

Hinata was quiet in thought before answering. “Yeah, maybe once or twice.”

“…Was it nice?” Kageyama kept his gaze away from his friend. Every single emotion he felt was easy to read when he was drunk, and hearing that Hinata had been with other guys before made him a little jealous.

“Yeah. It’s different from being with girls, but I kinda like it more because I don’t really like to be in control.”  _ Oh? _ That was something new. “But everyone has their pros and cons. Like, girls are really soft.”

Kageyama stayed quiet, letting Hinata’s words sink into the air between them. He personally thought Hinata was soft when he touched him earlier, but he guessed he understood where Hinata was coming from. Kageyama felt himself very, very slowly starting to sober up from a combination of the cold air and the personal conversation they were having, but he still had just enough alcohol left in him to ask one more question. He turned his head, cheek pressing against the cold floor, and hooked his finger in one of the belt loops on Hinata’s pants. 

“Would you ever sleep with me?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

He watched a tint of red spread over Hinata’s face and locked eyes with him to let him know it wasn’t a joke. Hinata hesitated, then spoke. “I.. All I know is that I think you’re really drunk right now. We should probably talk about this another time when you actually mean it.”

_ Ah, okay. _

Kageyama’s stomach twisted at the other boy’s answer, and he pushed himself off the floor rather quickly. Nothing was as sobering as that answer was, and if he stayed here any longer the tension would probably make him throw up. He mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom and attempted to act composed while re-entering the hallway, breaking into a sprint when he thought Hinata wasn’t looking. He made his way to the open door and hastily shut it behind him, immediately kneeling down in front of the toilet. Too much was happening right now; he felt like his heart was stuck beating loudly in his throat, he could feel the alcohol wanting to come back up, and he was panicking. 

_ You fucked up. _ Kageyama wanted to throw up so badly, to get his nerves and fuck ups and everything else out of his system, but nothing was happening. He leaned back against the wall instead, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Sure, he might’ve fucked up, but it wasn’t enough to ruin their friendship, right? Why did he ask that in the first place? Alcohol never leads to anything positive, so why did he let his false confidence trick him into thinking it was appropriate to ask? Things were probably going to be awkward now, and there’s no way Hinata would see him the same. He’d probably think he was overstepping boundaries. Kageyama closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, trying to think of the possible positive outcomes instead.

He heard a knock on the door followed by a worried voice. “Kageyama, are you okay? Do you need water? Medicine? Don’t act like I didn’t see you running.” 

Great, this was going to be a problem he’d have to confront now.

“I’m coming in.” Hinata slowly opened the door and looked down at Kageyama. “We should go back to the dorms, you don’t seem to be doing so hot.”

Kageyama shook his head, crossing his arms. All he really wanted was another drink to dull his emotions and quiet his brain. Hinata crouched down next to him, bringing a hand to carefully fix Kageyama’s bangs. When he was done, he rested his hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Sorry if I made you panic out there. You just caught me off guard.”

He really thought this was his fault? “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have asked something so weird and personal.” 

“Okay, but it wasn’t  _ that _ weird… Like I’d be open to it, but I’m more scared of it ruining our friendship.”

That was not the response he was expecting. Kageyama could swear his heart was beating 10,000 times per second once again and he felt the urge to vomit come back to him—except this time, it really was gonna happen. He leaned forward immediately and emptied his guts into the toilet bowl, coughing hard afterwards from the disgusting, bitter taste. Hinata was promptly at his side again, flushing the toilet and passing a wadded up bunch of toilet paper to him to wipe his mouth. Kageyama did so, and Hinata switched the trash in his hand with his water bottle, already open. He drank the sweet, sweet water in one go, then leaned back against the wall with a groan once more.

“You know, if you care about me enough to sit here and watch me vomit into the toilet, I don’t think there’s a lot of things in this world that could ruin our friendship.” He closed his eyes, the tiredness setting in for a moment. When he opened them again, Hinata was looking at him with his signature smile. “What?”

“Nothing. That was just really nice of you to say. Also I’m just gonna say it one more time: I’m open to anything if you want to experiment… But I really do think we should have this conversation another time when there’s no alcohol or vomit involved.”

“I can’t argue with that. Thanks for being cool about it. And as much as I’d love to stay in a bathroom that smells like my own vomit, I think we should probably head back down before Daichi thinks we left.”

Hinata laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to Kageyama to help him up. “Okay, I still think we should go back to the dorms, though. I’m not sure diving back into drinking is the best idea.”

“I could probably take a couple more shots, but fine.” Kageyama stumbled as he stood up, choosing to wrap his arm around Hinata’s shoulders for support while they made their way downstairs. 

Suga and Daichi were chatting with a couple of the partygoers at the bottom of the stairs, and Suga made his way out of Daichi’s arms when he noticed the two boys. He stepped away from his conversation to talk to them.

“You look like you’ve been through it, Kageyama. Total 180 from when I first saw you,” Suga gave a sympathetic smile. 

Daichi heard this and joined them, wrapping his arms back around Suga’s waist from behind and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. He reeked of alcohol stronger than everyone around him, and Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look. Suga’s smile faltered at the stench, but the sweet look managed to remain on his face.

“Kageyama, I wann party with you all the time.. And Hinata, you’re like the fuckin’ uh.. what’s it called? …The fuckin’ sun. I swear I’m gonna need to wear sunglasses all the time when you move in here. Ohhh man, I can’t wait til you guys move in,” he slurred his words and Suga pushed at his hands, trying to wiggle out of his grip once again.

“Move in?” Hinata asked, eyes practically sparkling in anticipation.

Suga groaned as Daichi squeezed him tighter, visibly annoyed by his boyfriend’s overwhelming clinginess. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, but surprise? We’re most likely going to initiate you guys, but we still have to go through the formalities, have a group vote, do paperwork… All that shit. Sorry you didn’t get the excitement of a formal announcement. I would love to stay and spend time with you both, but unfortunately I  _ really  _ need to take care of this man-child. Congrats, though! I’ll text you sometime this weekend.” Suga gave them both a thumbs up then pushed his elbow back into Daichi’s stomach, failing to get a response. He grimaced, starting to lead him up the stairs while supporting half his weight. “Bye you guys.”

The boys said their goodbyes and stepped out front to begin the walk back, the cold rushing to them. Hinata bounced with excitement anyway, patting Kageyama’s arm that was still slung around his shoulder. “Can you believe we’re gonna live there? I can’t wait for all the events and the parties and oh my god… a private shower. A large bed.”

“I don’t think I can deal with another party, but the rest sounds great,” Kageyama yawned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “Gotta make sure you don’t get into any crazy shit.”

Hinata laughed. “Oh yeah, you did so great watching over me tonight, huh? Did those back to back shots help your focus? I didn’t think I’d have to be supporting my guardian angel so he won’t pass out in the street.”

“I am not about to pass out! I’m practically as sober and awake now as I was when we first arrived.” Hinata stared at him in disbelief. “I’ll prove it! In fact, I’ll race you to that streetlight.”

Kageyama pulled his arm off of Hinata and wobbled a little as he tried to remember how to support all of his own weight, then nodded at Hinata. “Count us down.”

“I mean, alright. Three, Two,” Hinata paused, raising his eyebrows at the other. “One.”

Kageyama ran off at full speed for about two seconds before he tripped over himself, falling onto the concrete with a thud. He groaned and rolled onto his back, pressing a finger against his now bleeding lip. He looked at Hinata, who hadn’t even tried to race him and was currently doubled over in laughter. He was laughing so hard that he was tearing up, hardly able to keep eye contact with Kageyama, who closed his eyes in embarrassment and leaned into the floor.

“Never mind. Just leave me here to die and never talk about this again, please.”

* * *

They reached the dorm roughly around 2:00 am, yet Kageyama was now only about 30% conscious and very heavily relying on Hinata to keep him from falling over. Hinata made it to Kageyama’s room with a bit of a struggle and tested the doorknob to see if the room was unlocked. Luckily it was, and it opened to reveal Tsukishima sitting at his desk watching Netflix. Tsukishima turned around at the noise, taking in the sight of a very small Hinata doing his best to keep his friend standing.

“Damn, what did you do to him?” He got up, pulling Kageyama by the arm to have him lean his weight on him instead of Hinata.

“…Inata..” Kageyama stirred from being moved and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, pressing his face into the blonde’s neck. “Mm…”

Tsukishima cringed and guided Kageyama to his bed, pushing him onto it rather roughly. Kageyama didn’t notice, however, and nuzzled his pillow, dozing off instantly. Tsukishima then moved to untie Kageyama’s sneakers and pulled them off with a grumble, dropping them next to his bed. 

Hinata watched in disbelief. “Wow, I seriously didn’t know you could be this nice to him.” He received a glare in response and chose to change the subject. “Anyway, he told me he wasn’t gonna drink, took a shot with every single KAP member that approached him, then proceeded to vomit. And he thinks  _ I’m _ the one who can’t handle my liquor.”

“No wonder he smells like shit.” Tsukishima glanced at Kageyama’s sleeping form, raising an eyebrow at the dried blood on his lip. “And that?”

“He told me not to talk about it but… He tried to race me while drunk and fellfacefirstintotheconcrete,” he rushed out the last part, making a mental apology to his friend. “It was so fucking funny, he hardly covered any ground before he wiped out.”

Tsukishima snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting back at his desk. “Oh, I’m never gonna let that go. Thanks for bringing him back alive, though.” He examined Hinata once more, mostly how disheveled he looked. “Anything happen between you two? You sure are looking a lot less put together when you got here.”

Hinata blushed as the memory of how scary hot and horny Kageyama had been with the body shot rushed back to him, but he shook his head quickly. “Haha, nope! It’s uh, getting late, so I think I’m gonna go back to my dorm. Thanks for your help!” 

Hinata left as fast as he could and shut the door behind him, leaving Tsukishima alone with his sleeping roommate. He looked towards the door, then back to Kageyama, and smirked to himself.

“I give it two weeks before one of you cracks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me @ kageyamz on tumblr! i'd love to yell abt this fic with anyone q:3c


	5. 05 - sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I know why you wanted to talk to me.”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “You have a crush on a guy, don’t you?” he said, causing Kageyama to look up from his phone quickly. He immediately locked it and shoved it into his pocket.
> 
> “N-no I don’t,” he stuttered, then lowered his voice. “At least I don’t think so.”
> 
> The smug look returned to Tsukishima’s face. “Oh, so you just wanna fuck a guy then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI sorry it took so long but here's a 4k chapter.... as a snack!!!! thank you for all the kind comments, they really mean a lot :')

There were few things in life that Kageyama regretted. He didn’t really see a point in regret, since everything bad eventually led to something good or at least a lesson to take away. Nothing that he messed up couldn’t eventually be fixed with time, so regret never seemed to be worth the stress.

Except now, when he was woken up by a pounding headache from the bad decisions he made the night before. 

He didn’t regret everything, since the few things he remembered were nice—everyone pulling him into conversations that flowed naturally, feeling included despite being surrounded by a ton of new people, the overall atmosphere being upbeat and welcoming—but he did regret allowing himself to go as hard as he did on the alcohol. It would’ve been nice to wake up with all his memories intact and without a throbbing in his head that was louder than his own thoughts. Slowly, Kageyama forced himself to open his eyes and adjust to the light as best he could. Once he was able to keep his eyes open for longer than three seconds at a time he carefully sat up, keeping the covers wrapped around him. His eyes met with his roommate, who had turned around from his desk to see what the movement was.

“You’re up early. I thought you’d at least be sleeping until 1,” Tsukishima stated, almost impressed. Kageyama thought about replying, but his mouth was dry and he couldn’t be bothered to deal with a headache _and_ Tsukishima. “There’s water and painkillers on your nightstand.”

Kageyama turned to the nightstand, picking up the bottle of water and downing it with the pills that sat next to it. He didn’t stop until the bottle was empty, then brought his hand up to press against a sore spot on his lip. He felt the cut, then very clearly remembered eating shit while trying to race Hinata in an attempt to prove he was sober.

Yup, that definitely happened and there was no way he wouldn’t be hearing about it later.

Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts as he took the empty bottle from Kageyama’s hand, replacing it with a bowl of instant oatmeal. He looked at his roommate for a second, visibly confused by the nice gesture, but mumbled a thank you and began to eat quietly while his brain felt like it was still booting up. He tried to recollect the rest of his memories, because there was a definite gap between meeting Suga (and starting his drinking) and leaving with Hinata. He did remember throwing up, but it was nothing more than how gross it felt. There was no doubt that the memories would come back to him sometime throughout the day, and he could always just deal with them as they came.

“What time is it?” Kageyama finally spoke, spoon scraping up the last bit of oatmeal in his bowl. He finally felt like he had enough energy to sustain a conversation.

“Almost 11:30,” Tsukishima looked up from his own bowl. “I’m surprised you’re doing this well after basically being dragged in by your tiny friend last night.”

 _Oh yeah._ He grimaced at the thought, making a mental note to apologize to Hinata when he saw him later. Hinata had been the one with high expectations and an abundance of excitement when it came to the party, and he ended his night carrying his drunk friend back to the dorm. Knowing Hinata, he was probably more concerned about making sure he was okay instead of having a good time. Yeah, Kageyama definitely had to do something to make up for that.

“I didn’t do anything stupid, right? Or vomit on you? Or like… tell you I loved you or something?” Kageyama asked, setting the bowl on his nightstand. “Because you’re being real nice to me this morning.”

He received an eye roll in response. “Look, you may not be my best friend on the entire planet, but I still somewhat kind of care about you. Watching you suffer is only fun when you’re like, at your best.”

“Touching.” He never had deep talks to get to know his roommate before, but it did feel like there was an unspoken trust and friendship that formed between them. Tsukishima’s words were unusual, yet a nice change of pace. Especially since he’d probably be back to his snarky comments and sarcastic remarks in a couple of hours. For a brief moment, Kageyama thought about sharing the things that had been stuck on his mind with his roommate. He trusted him, and it _would_ help clear his mind. “So… If I were to potentially confide in you, you wouldn’t use it as blackmail and ruin my life?”

“Probably not.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, then a smirk grew on his face as if he knew what was coming. “Why? You have a crush on someone?”

Maybe sharing the full details wouldn’t be the smartest idea after all.

“Not really? It’s something, uh, more broad,” Kageyama shifted, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

 _Was this really a good idea?_ What if his roommate looked at him differently if he admitted to finding guys attractive? He wanted to believe the answer was no, especially after the way he saw Tsukishima check out Hinata’s roommate on the first day he moved in, but there was no guessing what his reaction would be, and he really didn’t want to make things awkward. Then again maybe getting an outside perspective, whether good or bad, would help solve some of the burning questions that continued to linger in his head.

“Look, go shower first. You still reek of alcohol and haven’t changed. Get that ugly thinking look off your face and you can spend your shower thinking about if you want to confide in me about whatever it is.” Tsukishima replied, turning back to his desk and flipping through the pages of a notebook he had open. “It’s your choice, but I’m not gonna sit here all day while you continue to stink up the room.”

Okay, rude, but he did have a point. Kageyama was still in his clothes from the night before, his button up now very wrinkled and his jeans feeling uncomfortably heavy for an early morning. He sat for a moment longer before getting up and gathering the things he would need for a shower.

The showers were kinda gross, but that was a given since it was shared between everyone on their dorm floor. Even so, it was easy for Kageyama to forget about how uncomfortable the space was with hot water flowing over his body and easing his headache. He was sore from the night before, but assumed that it was from the fall he had rather than the events of the night (well, from what he could remember). Last night had actually been fun and definitely changed how he felt about joining KAP. Sure, some of the members were intimidating, but he didn’t feel like he was being judged or excluded from anything that was going on. He appreciated the guys for how kind they actually were and how easy they made it to have fun.

On the other hand, though, he did feel really bad for preventing Hinata from letting loose and having the fun he had been talking and dreaming about for the past week. Hinata didn’t need to drink to have fun, but he made it sound like he really wanted to for once. Kageyama felt like his friend was holding back throughout the night, and it was definitely confirmed by the fact that he woke up in his bed and not somewhere in the KAP house next to Hinata. Did he really drink so much that he couldn’t walk back to his dorm without help from Hinata? Kageyama tried to recall how many shots he went through as he lathered his hair with shampoo. There was the first one at the door, two more when Suga and Daichi interrupted him, maybe another two or three while greeting KAP members, the body shot on Hinata, and then— _wait._

He froze, face heating up. 

_I really did a body shot on Hinata. I had a dirty dream about Hinata, then did a fucking body shot on him in the same day._

If he wasn’t in a communal shower right now with other people in the vicinity, he would scream. 

There were so many things he needed to apologize to Hinata about now. Not only did he allow himself to get wasted, but he also let himself take a shot on his friend and _lick_ all over him like some sort of horny teenager. There was no telling if Hinata would be upset with him but hell, why wouldn’t he be? He owed Hinata big time, and made a mental note to make it up to his friend. Kageyama was honestly afraid to know what other memories would resurface as a result of the hot water clearing his mind, and decided to finish up his shower quickly to avoid finding out.

Kageyama returned to his dorm, now in a very comfortable and faded old Karasuno hoodie paired with sweatpants. His hair was still damp, but he didn’t mind feeling clean after having slept in his old clothes. Tsukishima glanced at him in acknowledgment as he put away his shower things, and Kageyama thought that he might just open up to his roommate. He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking of how to start the conversation, but was distracted by a fuzzy beige sweater hanging off of the edge of Tsukishima’s bed. It didn’t look like something his roommate would own and if he looked closely he could swear the hood was adorned with bear ears. Tsukishima totally had someone over.

“What’d you do last night when I was gone?” Kageyama asked innocently, a smirk growing on his face.

“I watched bad movies on Netflix,” Tsukishima didn’t even turn around from his desk.

“I see… You didn’t invite anyone over to join you?”

“No.”

“You really didn’t? Does that mean I’m your only friend?”

His roommate stayed quiet, but stopped writing in his notebook.

“So… you’re telling me that hoodie over there with _bear ears_ on it is yours?” Kageyama snickered as he watched Tsukishima tense up.

“Okay, fine. I was watching movies with someone.”

“It was Hinata’s roommate, wasn’t it? The guy you had a thing for? Yamago? Yamada? Yama…” he purposely recited the wrong names in an attempt to get a reaction out of the other.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima corrected. “And I do not have a thing for him. We were just waiting for you two dumbasses to come back alive.”

Kageyama grinned back at Tsukishima’s glare, feeling smug for once. “I knew you had the hots for him. I hope you know that I’m not gonna be letting this go.”

“It’s okay, I’m not letting go of the fact that you really thought you could race while wasted and ate shit so bad that you busted your lip.” Tsukishima turned around in his chair to face Kageyama, immediately knocking the smug look off of his face.

“How did you—” He paused, hand moving defensively to cover his lip. “Hinata…”

They sat in silence for a moment, Tsukishima taking the lack of a response as a win on his part.

“Did you decide if you wanted to talk?” He placed his arms on the back of his chair, chin resting on top.

Kageyama quickly weighed his options; he could talk with his roommate who probably also liked guys and possibly get helpful insight, or he could continue to figure it out himself. He figured that whatever the results of talking were couldn’t be as bad as anything that he did under the influence and caved.

“Yeah. So uh, I had a weird dream.” His fingers instinctively curled around the hem of his hoodie and his roommate watched, listening. “I was like… doing some things. But it was with a guy, so it was confusing.”

“Things as in sex things?” Tsukishima was as blunt as ever, in stark contrast to how embarrassed Kageyama was to even bring up the topic.

“…Kind of?”

“Okay, so you were confused because you’re inexperienced? Guys can have sex together, you know.” Kageyama could tell that his roommate was implying he thought he was a virgin, and his face tinted pink.

“Well yes, but more confused because it was with a guy. I don’t really think about… ‘sex stuff’ in the first place, and yet the one time I have a dirty dream it’s with a guy.” Specifically Hinata, but he would rather die than admit that to Tsukishima.

The blonde tilted his head against his arms. “You know there’s nothing wrong with liking guys, right? It’s probably more common than you think. But you can like girls too. Or you can just like whoever you like.”

His response sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he heard it before. “I get that, but doesn’t everyone figure this shit out in like, middle school? I feel like if I really liked guys I would’ve known by now.”

He received a shrug from the other. “You said you never think about sex stuff, so I doubt you think about romance or attraction either. You’re not competing with anyone, so don’t feel pressured to have yourself all figured out already. That’s your own business.”

_Huh._

That made a lot of sense, actually. Why was it such a big deal to discover his attraction to guys? Who cares if he had a dream about sucking Hinata’s dick? That didn’t mean he had a crush on him. If anything, it was just his brain’s way of introducing him to this new part of his identity. _Yeah._

Kageyama’s phone buzzed from its place on the bed next to him and he picked it up, lips curling into a small smile as he replied.

 **Hinata** : hope ur not dying, i’ve never seen you go that hard before

 **Hinata** : my back is sore from carrying you across campus (╥_╥)

 **Kageyama** : yeah sorry about that…

 **Kageyama** : i’ve had better mornings but i’m ok

 **Hinata** : woah, you’re awake?? you should come over cuz there’s some things we still need to talk about

Kageyama squinted at the reply, guessing Hinata was going to chew him out for making him have to take care of him despite saying he had no interest in drinking. He definitely deserved it, so there was no avoiding the conversation.

 **Kageyama** : ok, i’ll head over now

 **Hinata** : nooo come in like an hour i wanna stay in bed longer 

He sent a reply in acknowledgement and thought up a quick plan to buy Hinata a snack as an apology, completely oblivious to the fact that Tsukishima was watching him text with a knowing smirk.

“I think I know why you wanted to talk to me.”

“Hm?”

“You have a crush on a guy, don’t you?” he said, causing Kageyama to look up from his phone quickly. He immediately locked it and shoved it into his pocket.

“N-no I don’t,” he stuttered, then lowered his voice. “At least I don’t think so.”

The smug look returned to Tsukishima’s face. “Oh, so you just wanna fuck a guy then?”

“I— Uh… Well..”

“Or maybe you want to get fucked by a guy instead?”

Kageyama couldn’t get out a full sentence—not in response to _that_. He could handle Tsukishima’s bluntness about anything except the topic of sex, which they never spoke about once. His face was clearly pink with embarrassment and he couldn’t bring himself to look at his roommate.

“You know I’m messing with you, but hey, there’s a benefit to you discovering all this now in college. I’m sure there’s plenty of new people you can meet and potentially hook up with. Just don’t do it here. And make sure you use protection because—”

“Okay, okay! I think I’m going to get out of here before I end up talking about sex things with you.” Kageyama pushed himself off his bed and hurriedly grabbed his things to make an escape, but stopped at the door to look back to Tsukishima. “Thank you, though. I appreciate it.”

With that he exited the room, leaving Tsukishima grinning to himself. “He’s such a virgin.”

* * *

Thankfully, the campus coffee shop was only a short walk away from the dorms so it wouldn’t take up too much time. Kageyama had planned to get Hinata a drink and a pastry for breakfast, but it was mostly for an apology. He ordered a strawberry frappuccino (with extra whip) and a chocolate croissant and stood to the side as he waited. Hopefully the large amount of sugar Hinata would have for breakfast would distract him from getting upset. When they called his name, Kageyama retrieved his order and began to walk back to the dorms, mentally preparing himself to be lectured.

He arrived shortly and brought his hand up to knock, only to be startled by the door swinging open in front of him. 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t know you were here,” Yamaguchi apologized, having almost bumped into Kageyama. “I was actually on my way to your dorm, I think I left something there.”

So that jacket _was_ his. “Yeah, Tsukishima has it. Is Hinata in there?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “He’s in bed. I’ll be back in a bit, so make yourself at home.”

He stepped aside and Kageyama walked in, seeing Hinata’s bright orange hair poking out of his comforter. He was on his phone and he looked comfortable.

“Did you forget something? And who was at the door?” Hinata asked without looking, his voice still scratchy from waking up.

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. “Special delivery. Someone ordered breakfast?”

“I didn’t— what?” Hinata finally rolled over, pulling his blanket higher when he saw Kageyama. “I told you to come later! You’re all clean and I’m still in my pajamas…” he whined, eyes going to the snacks in the taller boy’s hands. “Is that for me?”

Hinata sat up and Kageyama was immediately hit by how cute his friend was. He was wearing an oversized sweater that hung lower around his neck to reveal his collarbones and his hair was even messier than usual. Hinata looked so small and so ridiculously adorable that Kageyama had to remind himself to stop staring.

“Yeah, these are for you as an apology. I figured you were mad at me since I made you watch over me all night. And you can’t say you didn’t want to drink because I know you were talking about how excited you were all week and how much you were looking forward to it, but I noticed you were holding back. Sorry,” Kageyama rambled. Admitting to everything out loud made the guilt sting just a little bit harder. “I’m gonna make it up to you, though, so whatever you want to do sometime is on me.”

Hinata only blinked in response. “Oh, that’s not what I needed to talk to you about at all. I’m not even mad, since it was nice to see you have fun for once without worrying about everything. Plus, you were kinda cute with all your giggling.” He reached forward to take the drink and bag from Kageyama, who was in disbelief.

“Uh… Are you sure we went to the same party? Because I don’t think I’m physically capable of giggling.”

“You were totally giggling. I should’ve recorded it,” he sighed wistfully and patted the spot on his bed next to him, motioning for Kageyama to sit. If it was Kageyama’s choice, he would’ve chosen to be under the covers by Hinata’s side, but he sat on the edge anyway.

“So why did you want to talk? Did you change your mind about joining KAP?”

“You really don’t remember? You asked if I would sleep with you.”

“I WHAT?” Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from interjecting loudly. All it took was one bad decision—well, more like 7 or 8 shots—for him to lose enough common sense and end up getting Hinata involved. Sure, he had thought of sleeping with Hinata once or twice in the past 48 hours, but he seriously asked him out loud? It was only a little over a day since he had that dream and he already got dangerously close to telling the person he dreamt of about it.

Hinata wasn’t anywhere near as phased and was instead laughing at Kageyama’s reaction. He pressed his drink against Kageyama’s cheek. “Your face is so red! But yeah, you made a big deal about wanting to join Daichi in another drinking game, but I cut you off and took you to get some fresh air. That’s when you started giggling because you thought I was taking you upstairs to hook up when I was really taking you to the balcony, and then you asked if I would ever sleep with you,” he nodded in confirmation and placed his drink in Kageyama’s hands so he could take the croissant out of the bag. “Oh, and then you vomited.”

 _So that’s what happened._ The main point Kageyama was taking away from this was that alcohol in excess is bad and that he wouldn’t be drinking nearly as much again any time soon, since he’d probably lose his filter again and retell his dick sucking dream to Hinata in graphic detail.

“I’m so sorry. …That probably crossed a line and put you in an uncomfortable place.” 

Hinata shook his head after he bit into the croissant, taking his time to chew. “No, I told you last night that I would be open to it if you wanted to experiment. You seemed really confused about liking everyone so if messing around together helps you figure things out I don’t mind. It’s not like I wouldn’t be benefiting from it, so…”

How could Hinata be so calm about all of this? How could he not be shocked in the slightest when his friend of many years asked to sleep with him? As if he could sense his uncertainty, Hinata reached for his drink and left his hand lingering on top of Kageyama’s.

“But we don’t have to. I just wanted to ask because I wasn’t sure if that was the alcohol talking or if you really wanted to. My only concern is that it’ll mess with our friendship, but you said some sweet things last night that convinced me otherwise.”

Kageyama still couldn’t bring himself to look at Hinata, and instead stared down at the boy’s hand still on his own. “Well… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious, and I guess I’d rather try things with you than someone I don’t know.”

“Okay, and you really don’t think this would ruin our friendship? I don’t want things to be weird with you.” Hinata’s voice was soft as he finally took his drink back, gently nudging Kageyama’s arm to get him to look up. Kageyama finally turned and looked at Hinata, whose sweater had now favored one side to reveal more of his shoulder, and couldn’t help but think of how he never wanted to lose him.

“I don’t think so,” he said, the ends of his lips curling into a smile. “It would take something really bad to ruin what we have.” 

He could’ve sworn the smile Hinata gave him was blinding. “There’s that sweet talk again. You should be soft more often.”

Kageyama shushed his friend and playfully hit Hinata with one of his pillows. Hinata’s laugh was gentler this time as if it was only reserved for Kageyama to hear. He pushed the pillow back into Kageyama’s lap with a grin. “I better warn you, I’m pretty good in bed. You better not fall for me after the first time,” he joked.

That’s right, all he had to do was keep his feelings in check. He hadn’t felt any different about Hinata for the past few years (or at least he thought he didn’t), so why would messing around a little make any difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try ur best, kags :)  
> hehe hope you enjoyed! as always you can find me on tumblr @ kageyamz if you wanna yell about the story or ask any questions <3


	6. 06 - tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you being difficult? It’s just a knock!” Kageyama grumbled as Hinata continued to strain against his force.  
>   
> “Says you! If it’s so simple then you do it!”  
>   
> Before they could argue any longer the doors swung open in front of them, causing both boys to jump in shock. Daichi stared back at them with an amused expression. “You guys gonna fight out here all night? I didn’t know knocking on the door to your future home would be difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi here's an update! if you have trouble picturing what the house looks like, think carrington manor (from dynasty) but not as huge lol. that's basically what i wanted to look like (but on a less intense scale) : ^D  
>   
> hope y'all enjoy!!

The next few days went by in a whirlwind, and it felt as if each new day brought another assignment into the picture. Kageyama had already been assigned a three page essay on the principles of design (which he came to discover was one of the few things in his major that was easy to grasp), a lengthy lab, and copious amounts of algebra to complete. He also found himself doing something he’d never done before in one of his art classes: still life drawing. When he chose to major in graphic design he didn’t think it would involve physically drawing, but he came to learn that drawing was actually a big part of it. Not only that, but it was the first class he’d actually consider fun. Although Kageyama wasn’t very good at drawing from memory (any time he tried it looked like a kindergartner’s drawing) sketching from reference, or in this case a still life scene, proved to be a lot easier—therapeutic even, since he had two hours every other day to draw, listen to music, and turn off his brain. 

Hinata had mentioned that Kageyama was starting to blend in amongst the other art students, his calloused hands now covered in smudges and ink. He didn’t mind it, since the stains were only a sign that he had fallen into a routine and finally started to settle into this new college life. The routine was warmly welcomed, yet there was one intrusive thought that would disrupt this routine at most inconvenient times—the fact that Hinata had agreed to mess around with him and was technically a friend with benefits. Well, a  _ best _ friend with benefits.

That thought had plagued Kageyama’s mind and snuck up on him during lectures and demonstrations. Instead of focusing on the properties of cells or learning how to graph different types of functions, his mind would wander to the extensive list of all the things he wanted to do to Hinata. First, he wanted to explore Hinata’s body with his hands and tongue to see what spots earned different reactions. Then he wanted to have Hinata laid out underneath him, pale skin flushed and exposed, and then cover it in bites and marks. The image of Hinata in his much too large sweater was still burned into his head, and he needed to leave something for Hinata to see whenever he wore it again. There were other things on his list that he prevented himself from thinking about too long in public places, one of those being his dirty dream. The thought of it possibly becoming a reality and being that intimate with Hinata made him a little more excited than he’d ever admit.

However, Kageyama did have some questions about their new arrangement. Sure, they agreed to be friends with benefits, but when would it happen? They hadn’t brought up the topic since their conversation over the weekend, and Kageyama had no idea how it worked. Were they supposed to set aside a day they were free from classes as if it were some kind of an event, or did it just happen naturally? Where would they even do it? Being in the dorms and having roommates meant that privacy hardly existed. Kageyama hadn’t told Tsukishima anything in fear of receiving unwarranted advice, and he sure as hell didn’t want him walking in on anything incriminating.

Aside from that, what if he was just… bad? Hinata most likely already knew that he didn’t have much experience for obvious reasons, but Kageyama didn’t want to disappoint him. Hinata also said he had been with other guys before, and Kageyama didn’t want to be known as the worst one. He considered turning to the internet to find out how to do certain things every once in a while when his questions got a little intense, but could never convince himself to hit enter. That, he decided, was too much.

For now he’d force his mind to settle on a different event; Suga had finally gotten in contact with him and Hinata and asked to meet over lunch to go over the formalities of joining KAP. It was official that they’d be joining now, and Hinata made a big deal about meeting Kageyama immediately after class so they could go together. His two hours of drawing in peace during his art studio were coming to an end anyway, so Hinata wouldn’t have to wait any longer. Kageyama lightly dusted his hands off on his pants and put away his large sketch pad and drawing materials in the provided drawer, slipping his lock back into place and scrabling the code. After gathering his things he stepped out of the classroom and prepared to find Hinata somewhere lost inside the art building, but instead he was greeted by his friend with an enormous smile on his face.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called out. He seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

Kageyama greeted the other, pressing him down with a tussle to his hair to stop his bouncing. “Why are you so excited?”

“Because we’re a part of KAP now! I didn’t expect it to happen so soon and I can’t wait to move in and—” he tugged on Kageyama’s forearm to get his hand out of his hair. “Uh, why are your hands dirty? Is there something gross in my hair?”

“It’s not dirty, it’s stained from the charcoal we used today. Apparently you need to use a special soap to wash off the stains completely, but if you touch it the charcoal won’t transfer.”

“Huh…” Hinata trailed off, and Kageyama’s eyes followed the other boy’s fingers brushing over the faded marks on his hand. His touch was soft and unnecessary, but Kageyama wouldn’t dare interrupt him.

He’d gotten used to this by now—these moments that felt like there was almost something more between them—but he always reminded himself that it was just the way Hinata was. Hinata had been a touchy person since they met, his instigating pushes now turned into something almost affectionate. Either way, there couldn’t be any meaning behind it.

“We should go, Suga is waiting.” Hinata released Kageyama’s hand and smiled up at him before leading the way. 

He was used to this too, those little moments being over as quickly as they started. 

Suga had requested to meet at a pizza place right outside of campus so they didn’t have to worry about arriving late, yet Hinata scurried off anyway and left Kageyama to pick up his pace so he wouldn’t get left behind. They chatted briefly about how their classes had been that day throughout the walk, but arrived at the pizza place rather quickly and spotted Suga at a booth with a plethora of papers spread out on the table in front of him. Suga looked up and waved when he saw them, trying to gather the papers when the two boys sat down.

“Hey guys! Sorry for the mess, this is all university required paperwork to officially make you a part of KAP. Oh, and don’t worry about food, I already ordered a pizza for us to share,” he said as he slid two stacks of papers into separate folders and passed them to Kageyama and Hinata. “You can return those to me when you move in this weekend or earlier if you get the chance.”

Kageyama was shocked by what he heard and opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata beat him to the question. “This weekend already!? That’s so soon!” he exclaimed, excitedly tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve. “Are you ready? I’m ready.”

“Well, you don’t  _ have _ to move this weekend, but that’s when the room will be totally cleared and ready. You guys got lucky; some of the members had to wait until someone graduated for a space to open up when they joined, but we’ve had a bedroom we’ve been using as storage for a while now. You’ll have to share the room of course, but there’s two beds and a connecting bathroom…”

They’d be sharing a room? As in, they’d have a private space where only the two of them would be? Having a room to themselves was a huge improvement in the amount of privacy they had, which meant that they could be alone. And do  _ things _ . It almost felt wrong to get this excited about doing intimate things with his best friend, but now that he had Hinata’s consent and interest the thought dominated his mind and begged for attention.

“Hello, earth to Kageyama,” Hinata nudged him and he instantly snapped out of his daze. “I asked if you were excited.”

“Yeah, we have private rooms!” Hinata raised an eyebrow at his reaction.  _ Shit, that was a bit too eager.  _ “And no more dorms or communal showers?”

Before Hinata could even consider questioning him, a server arrived with a fresh pizza in hand and set it down on the table between the boys. It had a variety of colorful toppings, and the scent was too mouthwatering to ignore. There was a lot of hype around the pizza being one of the best food places around campus, and it sure looked like it was going to live up to it. Suga picked up the spatula to serve the younger boys, placing a slice on their plates with a warm smile.

“My treat, please enjoy! It’s been a tradition to treat new recruits to pizza here for as long as I can remember.”

Hinata immediately dug in and Kageyama followed, taking a bite out of the slice. It tasted like heaven, if heaven was the perfect combination of vegetables, meat, and gooey mozzarella. Hinata must have been thinking the same thing, since Kageyama met his eyes and they shared the same blissful expression.

“It’s soo good… I wonder if our chef can make pizza the same way,” Hinata mumbled through his chewing.

Suga paused between bites, shooting the other boy a confused glance. “Uh, if you’re talking about KAP, we don’t have a chef… But we do have a kitchen. And a pool?” He mentioned other features of the house to distract from the disappointment of not having a chef. “KAP isn’t that rich, although I could afford to personally hire one now that I think about it.”

The statement felt contradictory, but Kageyama didn’t press the topic. “We really don’t need one. You guys are giving us a lot already and we’re grateful,” he offered, crunching on the last bit of crust.

Suga nodded and motioned towards the pizza. “Please take more. Speaking of finances, I’m sure you guys are curious how much you have to pay. I broke it all down in one of the papers I included in your folders, but the biggest thing to know is that the house had been paid off over the years so it’s a lot cheaper compared to other fraternities. There are fees, but they mostly go towards membership, room and board, and bills. I think I made it easy enough to understand, but if you guys have questions about anything you can always ask me! Daichi isn’t very good with the money stuff, so you might want to think twice before asking him.”

The fees did slightly worry Kageyama, but he knew there would be a cost to joining a fraternity so it didn’t exactly catch him off guard. It was also hard to worry when he had such a delicious pizza in front of him.

“I have a question that’s not money related!” Hinata was on his second slice already, crumbs littering his cheeks. “How often do you guys host parties?”

“Honestly, not as often as it looks. Maybe once every two or three weeks depending on if we have something to celebrate or if we need a break from the stress of school. Although there’s always a different frat holding a party every weekend, so if you guys wanted to go to those or meet new people there definitely won’t be a shortage of invites.” He turned to Hinata, idly picking off a few bell peppers from his slice. “You didn’t drink that much last time, huh? You were pretty sober compared to him.”

Kageyama wanted to defend himself, but part of him still felt bad about stealing the spotlight from Hinata. He busied himself in a second slice instead, choosing to stay silent.

“Yeah, but I still had a good time. It’s rare to see him get drunk! He’s always got that angry look on his face, but when he was drunk he was all smiley and giggly and he even tried to race—“

“ _ Okay _ , that’s enough,” Kageyama cleared his throat. “I’d like to see how you get when you’re drunk.”

“I told you I know my limit! But if that’s a challenge, I won’t say no. Wait til’ the next party.” Hinata grinned at him, pointing with his pizza crust.

Suga laughed softly at their banter, realizing it would probably continue on for a while if he didn’t change the topic. “What about you, Kageyama? Did you have any questions?”

_ Questions, huh? _ Most of his concerns were about where he’d be sleeping or how big the room was, but Suga had already answered those. He thought for a moment, then remembered something Kenma had brought up on his first day of class.

“Did someone really give birth in one of the KAP bathtubs?”

Suga nearly choked. He chugged his glass of water and regained his composure, staring straight at Kageyama. “Who the hell told you about that?”

“Wait, so it’s true?” Kageyama gasped. Kenma  _ wasn’t _ joking around?

“No no, I’m not saying it’s true! I’m just not saying it’s false either.” Suga glanced around them as if he were checking for anyone listening in. “You can save that question for Ukai if he ever visits. He was involved with the founders.”

Kageyama exchanged a look with Hinata, who seemed to have the same suspicion that something was being hidden from them. 

“Look, let’s not talk about this. I have a class to get to soon, but if you guys would like to stop by the house tonight I can give you a tour. That is, if you’re not busy. I know classes are kicking into high gear now that the first week is over.”

Kageyama was about to decline, but felt Hinata grip his forearm. He turned and met the boy’s shiny, golden, pleading eyes and gave a defeated sigh. There was a lot of homework to get done, but how could he say no to those eyes? “We’ll be there,” he sighed and received an approving squeeze.

“You’ve got him wrapped around your finger, huh?” Suga winked at Hinata and pulled a fifty dollar bill from his wallet, tossing it on the table. “Here’s for the pizza. I’ll catch you guys tonight at 6:30, okay?” 

Suga left after that, and Kageyama put his thoughts about being ‘wrapped around Hinata’s finger’ on hold. “Why did he give us fifty dollars? This pizza can’t be more than $10.”

Hinata shrugged as he took the last slice from the tray. “Maybe he wants us to keep the change as a welcome gift, roomie.”

“I highly doubt that,  _ roomie _ .” Kageyama mimicked, pinching the tip of Hinata’s nose. “You moved on from Yamaguchi real fast.”

“That’s cause we’ve been friends forever. Yamaguchi is cool and all, but I’m already comfortable with you. It’ll be like that one time we had a sleepover while cramming for exams, but this time it’s way longer!”

Kageyama did agree he was more comfortable with Hinata, but for some reason he still felt a little sad to be leaving Tsukishima. They hadn’t been roommates that long, yet he had proven to be a lot better of a friend than he looked. Still, he couldn’t feel that bad when he knew his roommate would enjoy the space and probably be inviting Yamaguchi over a lot more often. There was without a doubt something going on between them, and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel like he was doing Tsukishima a favor by getting out of his space. 

Besides, there was a  _ very clear _ benefit to having a room alone with Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata arrived at the KAP house promptly at 6:30, the entrance now looking rather empty without an abundance of visitors. They stood in front of the doors, Hinata rolling back and forth on his heels impatiently. He had stolen one of Kageyama’s hoodies (his favorite Karasuno one) earlier because he was too lazy to get one of his own from his dorm, and the hoodie practically engulfed him. Kageyama was thankful that he still had a shirt on underneath it, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to deal with another exposed collarbone situation.

“You told them we’re here, right?” Hinata asked. “Maybe you should knock on the door.”

Kageyama shook his head. “No way, those doors are intimidating as hell. You knock.”

“You’re the one who’s texting Suga, you do it!” Hinata lunged forward to grab Kageyama’s wrist, but he had already anticipated it and retaliated by catching Hinata’s own wrist. He pulled Hinata closer towards the door, trying to fight the resistance and make him knock.

“Why are you being difficult? It’s just a knock!” Kageyama grumbled as Hinata continued to strain against his force.

“Says you! If it’s so simple then you do it!”

Before they could argue any longer the doors swung open in front of them, causing both boys to jump in shock. Daichi stared back at them with an amused expression. “You guys gonna fight out here all night? I didn’t know knocking on the door to your future home would be difficult.”

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s wrists quickly and Hinata stumbled backwards, somehow managing to catch his balance. “Sorry. We didn’t realize how loud we were,” he leaned to bow out of habit, but Daichi only ruffled his hair. 

“No need to be formal. Come inside, I have a welcome gift for you both.”

The boys followed Daichi into the foyer that now seemed way larger without a crowd inside. The house was clean, decorated with plants, and might as well be considered a mansion from its size and giant staircase leading upstairs. Kageyama hadn’t noticed these things during the party and he decided to believe that was a result of the place being crowded, not because he had too much to drink. Daichi brought them to a table in the living room and passed them each a folded black sweater. Kageyama unfolded it to reveal the same embroidered ‘KAP’ he’d seen the other members wear before, yet this one was crisp and new with the tag still on.

“Now you’re really one of us,” Daichi grinned like a proud dad and pulled both boys into one hug.

“Thank you so much, Daichi! I’m gonna put it on as soon as we get back!” Hinata shouted, writhing in Daichi’s hold with excitement.

“Yeah, thank you… I like it a lot,” Kageyama really  _ did _ like the gift, but he also liked not being trapped in an awkward hug. He hoped hugs wouldn’t be a regular occurrence once they moved in. “Is Suga here? He said he’d give us a tour, but I still haven’t heard back from him.”

Daichi finally released the boys from his embrace and Kageyama sighed in relief. “He’s upstairs sorting some of the things we have stored in your room, so I’ll be showing you around the other parts of the house. We can start now, actually! We’re currently standing in the living room, common space, whatever you wanna call it. No one really hangs out here until it gets colder, though.”

That made perfect sense, considering the sofas were angled to face the main feature of the room: a grand-looking fireplace. The space was much cleaner and a lot cozier than Kageyama expected for a house shared by a ton of guys. He could definitely see himself working away at homework by the fireplace, and loved how much of a change of scenery it was from the cramped desk in his dorm.

Daichi motioned for the two boys to follow him and lead them down the hallway into the kitchen. “This is our kitchen and no, Hinata, there is no private chef.”

“H-Hey, Kageyama was the one that told me there would be one! Make fun of him instead,” Hinata huffed, turning around to take in the new space. 

The kitchen looked similar to how it did during the party, but this time the counters were clear and only a few very expensive looking unopened bottles were on display. 

“You guys are free to buy whatever you want, but make sure you label what’s yours because Tanaka and Noya don’t hold back. Anything unlabeled in that fridge is free game.” He walked over to the glass doors that lead to the backyard and waved his hand at the surroundings. “That’s the backyard, I’m sure you guys know we have a pool already. We actually added those string lights recently, and that’s all my work. They look good, I know. And then over there,” he pointed to the right of the kitchen, “is another living room sort of space. That’s where our TV and games are, so the guys like to hang out there the most.”

“Where is everyone?” Kageyama asked. They hadn’t run into any members so far, which was surprising for how many people he thought he remembered meeting during the party (although his memories from that night weren’t the most trustworthy).

Daichi led them back to the foyer and up the staircase as he answered. “Most of them are out at this time. I know Asahi and Ennoshita have a night class, but the rest are either somewhere on campus, getting dinner, or out with friends. It’s a lot more lively later at night and on the weekends when class and assignments aren’t such a worry.” 

He stopped at the top of the stairs, pointing to the left. “My room is over there along with some of the other guys’ rooms, but you two are over on that side.” He took them down the hallway on the right and Kageyama recognized the balcony doors at the end almost instantly. 

_ That’s where I almost exposed everything to Hinata. Fun. _

“I’m not gonna tell you guys whose room is whose because you’ll figure it out pretty quickly. However…” Daichi paused in front of a door that was ajar on the left near the end of the hall, pushing it open wider. “This one is all yours.”

Hinata poked his head in and Kageyama did the same, his chin brushing against the boy’s fluffy orange hair. Kageyama was instantly struck by how this room was way bigger than their dorms—the size of two put together, if he wanted to be specific—and there were two full sized beds with corresponding dressers. Suga was in the back of the room seated next to a couple of boxes and looked towards the door when he heard the boys’ wows of approval.

“Oh hey. Welcome to your room! Sorry it’s kind of a mess right now, I need to sort through these files and memorabilia so I know where they belong,” he said with a smile, placing the documents in his hand in a pile to his left. “You guys can come in, you know. It’s yours.”

That was a good point. Kageyama hadn’t noticed how apprehensive he had been to enter the room until Suga pointed it out, so he gave Hinata a gentle push to get out of the doorway. He walked over to the door that lead to the connected bathroom and peeked inside, happy to see that there were two sinks and a private shower. Never having to use the dorms’ communal shower again was a beautiful thought, and he couldn’t wait to take his first shower in peace when he moved in. He was excited for other things too, but for now nothing beat the shower. After thoroughly admiring the bathroom, he turned back to the beds and squinted, deciding which one to claim. He settled on the right one, which Hinata happened to be looking at. Kageyama moved quickly and sat on the edge, shaking his head at the orange haired boy.

“Nope. This one’s mine.”

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. “Hey, no fair! You saw me looking at it.” He was cute— _ too cute _ —when he tried to look intimidating, and the fact that he was essentially drowning in the hoodie he borrowed from Kageyama didn’t help his case. Kageyama wanted to suffocate Hinata in a hug badly, but he wasn’t going to give in this time.

“Well, you took too long to claim it. It’s mine now,” Kageyama laid back onto the mattress, dramatically stretching his arms above his head to cover more surface. “It’s got all my germs on it, I don’t make the rules.”

Hinata frowned and picked up one of the pillows, climbed onto the bed next to Kageyama, then smothered it onto his face. Kageyama grumbled against the pillow and tried to pull it away, but only succeeded in pulling Hinata halfway onto his chest. He could see Hinata’s cheeks turn pink and immediately diffused the situation by pushing the pillow into Hinata’s face instead and sitting back up. Daichi and Suga were watching wordlessly, and Kageyama saw them exchange a look.

“You’re lucky we washed those sheets,” Suga snorted, turning back to sort through the box he was working on. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be getting so cozy there.”

_ Oh god, gross gross gross. _

Daichi only smirked at them from his position at the doorway. “So you guys will be moving in this weekend, right? Everything should be cleared out and ready by Saturday.”

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, now recovered, for confirmation. The boy was nodding, a broad smile spread across his face. “Yeah! We’ll be here bright and early.”

‘Bright and early’ better have been an exaggeration, because there was no way Kageyama could see himself waking up before noon to lug his belongings across campus. The time would have to be discussed, but he was just as eager to move into the house after seeing everything it had to offer.

Daichi gave a hearty laugh from the boys’ enthusiastic nodding and crossed his arms. “Good. Then on behalf of everyone here at KAP, welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will kags get to make his dirty thoughts a reality next chap? ~its a mystery~  
>   
> as always you can find me on tumblr @ kageyamz or twit @_kageyamz!


	7. 07 - privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama swore he wouldn’t give in to whatever Hinata was up to and attempted to finish unpacking, setting down his belongings onto his desk. He made it halfway through the box and turned to grab his laptop from his bag, only to catch a devious smile now accompanying Hinata’s burning stare.
> 
> “Ugh, okay. What do you want, you creep?”
> 
> The boy’s smile grew larger since he was being acknowledged. He sat up, his curly locks even messier than usual from rolling around in bed. “I was just thinking about something else we have in our room.”
> 
> “And what would that be?” Kageyama sat down on his bed, entertaining Hinata with his full attention.
> 
> “The lock on our door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning for the majority of the chapter!! : )

“You’re really moving out already, huh? I scared you off two weeks into the semester?”

Kageyama was currently in the process of collecting the few belongings around his dorm that had yet to be packed, and Tsukishima stood against his desk with his arms crossed, watching. He had broken the news about leaving the day after they received a house tour from Suga, and he was met with Tsukishima’s indifference instead of getting the pleased reaction he anticipated. He tucked his jackets into his duffel bag, rolling his eyes at the other boy.

“Yeah, I couldn’t stand your constant studying and how you always kept to yourself. Not once did you have anyone over when I was here, and you never play your music on a speaker. It’s like you’re  _ too _ good of a roommate.” He earned a stifled laugh from Tsukishima. “Besides, I’m doing you a favor here. Now you and Yamaguchi can have all the ‘movie nights’ you want without any interruptions.”

“Should I be thanking you?”

“Uh, yeah. You’re welcome for the privacy,” Kageyama snorted, setting a pair of sneakers on the very top of everything crammed into his bag. “Did you guys start dating? It’s so obvious you’re into him. I’d be surprised if he hasn’t noticed yet.”

“Says the guy who’s practically head over heels for his best friend.”

Kageyama zipped his bag rather forcefully as a result of Tsukishima’s remark catching him off guard. “I’m not! He’s just my friend, okay. Nothing’s happening,” he snapped defensively. All he could do was hope that the warmth on his face wasn’t translating into a blush.

However, he didn’t receive a reply this time and could feel the newly-created tension in the air. Fuck, he definitely did not intend for that to come off as harsh as it did. He didn’t want his last interaction with Tsukishima (for now) to be a bad memory, so he tried to dispel the awkward atmosphere as best he could and shoved one of his boxes into the other boy’s arms. If he didn’t give him a chance to escape, the tension would have to resolve itself, right?

“Help me move my stuff.”

Tsukishima remained silent but accepted the box, and Kageyama could feel his eyes on him as he moved around the room and collected his last few belongings. He picked up his two bags and headed to the door, more than ready to say goodbye to the cramped dorm room. He hadn’t spent much time in there to begin with, but it was already more than enough.

“…Friday.”

He turned around to look at Tsukishima, his hand on the doorknob. “What?”

“Our first date is Friday.”

_ Oh shit _ . Kageyama expected to hear a lot of things from Tsukishima, but this was not one of them. He thought that Tsukishima would be mad and let him leave without a goodbye, but instead he had taken the chance to open up to him. This was only confirmation that there was indeed an unspoken appreciation and trust shared between them, so Kageyama smiled to himself. He turned and opened the door, holding it open to let Tsukishima walk out first. 

“Congrats, man. I’m happy for you.”

The conversation was over, since Kageyama knew better than to pry and ask for more information when Tsukishima had finally felt comfortable enough to share a detail about his love life. He left it there and led the way to Hinata’s dorm, finding the door already open to reveal Yamaguchi trapping Hinata in a tight hug.

“You were a lot of fun to be around, Hinata. Please make sure you stop by every now and then! If Kageyama’s being annoying you can always stay here!” 

“Aw, I’ll keep that in mind. He does get pretty cranky when he has a big assignment due.”

“I feel like I heard something I wasn’t supposed to,” he said from the doorway, watching Hinata slip out of the other boy’s hold. He pulled on his backpack and duffel bag and turned to Kageyama with a beaming smile that demanded attention.

“Kageyama! Ready to go?” 

He nodded, motioning to Tsukishima. “He volunteered to help carry my stuff and yours too, if you need him to.”

“I did not. Let’s go already.” Tsukishima protested, and Kageyama watched him glance at Yamaguchi. The blonde boy’s features softened for a short moment, his voice dropping quieter. “I’ll stop by when I’m back.”

Yamaguchi’s expression grew warm and he nodded. “Bye you guys. Try not to get into too much trouble with your fraternity.”

They thanked Yamaguchi for his well wishes and started the walk to the KAP house. Tsukishima had noticed that Hinata was only carrying two bags and a volleyball, which deeply disturbed him.

“You’re telling me that you only brought two bags worth of things when you moved into the dorms?” he asked, face scrunched up while he tried to understand how it was possible to fit a semester’s worth of items in two bags.

Hinata was tossing the ball into the air as he walked, catching it and throwing it back up each time it came down. “It’s not like I need to bring my whole house! I have enough clothes and a laptop to get homework done, so I’m set. The only thing I couldn’t live without is a volleyball, but I have that too.”

Tsukishima scoffed at how simple-minded Hinata was. “You’re like a robot that’s only programmed to care about volleyball and partying.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong. That pretty much sums him up perfectly.” Kageyama snorted, and the two boys spent the rest of the walk poking fun at Hinata and sharing old embarrassing high school stories.

When they finally arrived at the fraternity house, they found Tanaka waiting on the porch with two other guys—one tall and timid and the other the stark opposite. Tanaka greeted the boys with a firm slap on each of their backs, much to Tsukishima’s dismay, and the other members that joined him introduced themselves. Asahi was the taller one who seemed a lot easier to approach, and Noya was the short one whose energy was practically a mirror to Hinata’s. 

“Ooh, did you newbies bring another one to join? He’s tall, too. We could use more tall people,” Tanaka grinned, holding the doors open to the house for everyone to walk back inside.

Hinata’s eyes lit up at this idea. “Tsukishima, you should join! It would be fun to not be the only freshmen in the frat!” He was immediately shot down by Tsukishima's disinterest, but Noya chimed in next.

“It’s true, having a tall guy like you would make us all look a lot cooler and intimidating. Even if you are just a freshman.”

“I really don’t want to be involved with fraternities, thanks. They don’t exactly have the best reputation,” Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched at the persistence.

Asahi also joined in, defending the aforementioned reputation. “To be honest, we’re not like the other frats. DI is actually the worst party frat on campus. They kinda scare me.”

Tanaka was about to finish with another sales pitch about joining the frat, but he was interrupted by Suga coming down the stairs.

“You guys are never going to recruit someone with a tactic like that.” The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and introduced himself to Tsukishima with a handshake. “Sugawara Koushi, Vice President. We’re having a party next weekend and you’re welcome to come stop by and check it out, but for now we’ll focus on getting these two newbies settled in. Asahi, can you help them with their things?”

Asahi nodded and took Kageyama and Hinata’s duffel bags, motioning for them to follow Suga as he went back up the stairs. Tanaka and Noya didn’t end up joining them, since Noya said something about having important work to get done. The house was much more lively on the weekend compared to the how it had been when they received the tour, and it almost felt like a real home. Kageyama liked the contrast the house had to the dorms; there was less people and everyone was friendly and interested in getting to know him and Hinata despite them being new. He had learned by now that feeling accepted and welcomed was a recurring theme in KAP, and he didn’t mind it at all. As far as he could tell, Tsukishima was interested as well. Kageyama wasn’t social by any means and Tsukishima was certainly less social than he was, but he felt as though his taller friend enjoyed the positive attention he was receiving from the members. If anything, it would definitely be interesting to see how Tsukishima fared at a frat party.

Once in their new room, Kageyama set his things down next to the bed he previously claimed and thanked Asahi and Tsukishima for helping carry his things. He saw a disgruntled look on Tsukishima’s face and wondered for a second if their room wasn’t as great as he thought it was.

“What’s wrong?” 

“…It’s huge compared to our dorm. And you have your own bathroom? What?” So that was Tsukishima’s look of disbelief.

Suga grinned from behind him, giving his back another powerful pat. “If you joined you could have something like this too. We wouldn’t even put you through a test like we did with these two.”

Kageyama and Hinata turned around in sync, shooting Suga the same jealous expression. “How come he doesn’t have to?!”

Suga paid no attention to them, keeping his attention on Tsukishima. “Look, if you show up to our party next weekend I’ll take it as a sign that you’re interested, but if you don’t I’ll drop it.”

Tsukishima thanked Suga for the opportunity out of respect, then said a short goodbye to everyone. Suga hummed as he watched him leave, then tapped the door frame. “He’ll be back. Anyway, we’ll leave you guys to get settled in, yeah? Make sure you come down when you’re done and join us for a drink.” Asahi nodded and welcomed the boys to the house one last time, shutting the door behind him as he left with Suga.

Kageyama immediately started to unpack, wanting to finish quickly so he could relax. He ignored Hinata, who was poking around the room and opening different drawers as if there was something hidden inside them.

“I know you probably brought like three outfits, but you might wanna unpack. It’ll be annoying if you wait until later.”

“I’m busy admiring our room,” Hinata said, looking around in awe. “I can’t believe we have all these things: two full sized beds, bigger desks, a bathroom that we don’t have to leave our room for, our own shower!”

“I know, we got lucky enough to move in early in the semester. Now we get to spend the rest of our time in this huge place.” Kageyama could only agree as he transferred his folded clothes into the dresser that was closest to his bed. “Now please unpack your shit.”

Hinata hastily shoved his own things away in response, not bothering to organize them. His shirts fell into the same drawer as his jackets, and what didn’t fit in that drawer went into the next. Kageyama was bothered by this because there was absolutely no order whatsoever, but he figured he should finish putting his own things away before nagging Hinata about his poor organizational skills. He heard Hinata go into the bathroom—presumably to dump his bathroom items on the counter with equally as much carelessness—and then he returned, falling onto his bed. Kageyama could feel that he was being stared at; he’d developed a sixth sense by now after years of being around Hinata. Even so, he glanced back and met his intense golden stare, suspicions being confirmed.

Kageyama swore he wouldn’t give in to whatever Hinata was up to and attempted to finish unpacking, setting down his belongings onto his desk. He made it halfway through the box and turned to grab his laptop from his bag, only to catch a devious smile now accompanying Hinata’s burning stare.

“Ugh, okay. What do you want, you creep?”

The boy’s smile grew larger since he was being acknowledged. He sat up, his curly locks even messier than usual from rolling around in bed. “I was just thinking about something else we have in our room.”

“And what would that be?” Kageyama sat down on his bed, entertaining Hinata with his full attention.

“The lock on our door.”

_ Why would he care about that? _

Hinata stood up, doing a very poor job of trying to subtly walk over to the door. “We have alllll this privacy.” He locked the door, the soft click finally registering in Kageyama’s head.

_ Oh. This was happening, wasn’t it? _

“About that… We never discussed the details, so how are we supposed to know when we’re both down to do something?” His fingers dug into the comforter underneath him to help control his nerves.

“You’re new to all this, so it’s your call whenever you feel ready,” Hinata hummed, strolling back in front of Kageyama. “All I know is that I’m a college kid with no sex life who now has a friend with benefits, so I can assure you that I’m almost always down to ‘do something.’”

Kageyama swallowed and cautiously brought his hands to tug Hinata forward by the hem of his jacket. “Even now?”

Hinata nodded and brushed his hands up Kageyama’s arms, over his shoulders, and up the base of his neck. The boy had an expression that Kageyama had never seen before, and he could swear his eyes were sparkling with lust. “Mhm… but only if you want to.”

How could he  _ not _ want to? Hinata was close enough that he could practically count the freckles on his face. Not only that, but his lips were  _ right there _ , pink, plump, and waiting to be kissed. It was almost impossible to remember that he was nervous when Hinata was literally inviting him to do what he wanted.

“I want to,” Kageyama finally breathed out and closed his eyes, leaning in to close the distance and press his lips against…

Hinata’s hand?

He opened his eyes in confusion and pulled back to see Hinata’s devious, overconfident expression replaced by an intense blush. His eyes were wide with shock as they met Kageyama’s. “Sorry, sorry! I’m okay with whatever you want to do, but I don’t think kissing would be a good idea… It seems too intimate, weirdly enough.”

He wasn’t wrong. Kageyama hadn’t even had his first kiss yet and it made sense that he shouldn’t have it during a hookup that was supposed to mean nothing, no matter how hypnotizing that lustful, inviting look was. He wasn’t supposed to be developing feelings anyway, and who knew what a kiss would do? “That’s okay. Can I kiss you somewhere else?”

Hinata returned his hand to the back of Kageyama’s neck, brushing over the short hair encouragingly. “Yeah.”

Kageyama pressed a kiss into Hinata’s jaw and paused to gauge the other’s reaction, taking the happy sigh Hinata let out as a good sign. He continued to kiss down his neck, slowly and gently, savoring the feeling of Hinata’s smooth skin against his lips. His skin was soft and clear, and Kageyama was determined to change that once he reached Hinata’s shoulder. He pulled at the collar of the boy’s shirt to expose that delicious portion of skin that had teased him one too many times before and ran his tongue over it, the salty taste lingering on his tongue. Hinata pressed closer against him and gripped onto his hair as if he was encouraging him, so he responded by licking and nipping at the spot before pressing his lips flat against his skin and sucking. This earned a small whimper from Hinata, and Kageyama gave one last gentle bite before pulling away to admire his work. A reddish-purple tone was blooming right above the boy’s collarbone, and he felt a sense of satisfaction from knowing that there was no way it could be covered up. He released his hold on Hinata’s collar and moved his hands to run across the boy’s lower back. 

“Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded weakly, running his fingers through dark hair. He bit his lip, gaze unwavering. “How far did you want to go?”

How far? Did that mean that Hinata had thought about going all the way with him before? Or that he wanted to eventually? As nice as that sounded, it would take Kageyama a lot more mental preparation to convince himself that he wouldn’t, in fact, be Hinata’s worst lay. That would have to wait for another time.

“I think I only want to explore for now and see where it goes. This is still pretty new to me and I don’t want to like… disappoint you.” Admitting that out loud was difficult and embarrassing, but if this was going to work he had to be honest, right? He expected Hinata to tease him, but only received a thoughtful smile.

“You won’t, but okay.” Hinata nudged him further back onto the bed and set a hand against his chest, pushing him to lie flat on his back. He climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, hands slipping under the bottom of Kageyama’s sweater and pushing it up to reveal his stomach. “I get to explore too, though.”

Kageyama’s head was spinning. Hinata, who looked innocent and cute moments ago was now on top of him, warm hands against his abs, and he was inches away from being pressed against his dick. He was in total control, and for a second Kageyama felt as though he would let him do  _ absolutely whatever _ he wanted to do to him.

He swallowed thickly and forced words to leave his throat. “I thought you said you didn’t like to be in control.”

“I don’t really, but I do right now.” Hinata shrugged, expertly maneuvering Kageyama’s sweater over his head and off his body in one motion. “So that’s what’s hiding under all those sweaters and hoodies.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama was hyper aware at how exposed he was from the way Hinata’s eyes moved over his body. He rested his hands on Hinata’s thighs as the boy dragged his fingers up over his abdomen and chest, every movement teasing him. Hinata leaned down to kiss his neck and brushed his thumbs over his nipples, causing Kageyama to tremble underneath him.

“Hinata, not there…” He suddenly felt very flustered, Hinata’s open-mouthed kisses on his collarbones doing very little to distract from the new feeling.

“Does it not feel good?” Before he could answer, Hinata’s tongue was licking over one of his nipples and the foreign, wet sensation was going straight to his dick. A soft groan slipped out of him and was immediately cut off and he bit down on his lip. Kageyama turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide the look on his face.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Hinata grinned and pulled back, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll make it even.” He pulled his shirt off over his head next and Kageyama couldn’t do anything but watch as more of Hinata’s skin was exposed, leaving them both shirtless. 

“You can touch me, you know. I don’t bite.” 

Kageyama hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Hinata broke him out of his daze, so he sat up and lifted the other, readjusting to lay him back onto the bed. He hovered over him and got lost in admiring the toned body beneath him once again. Memories of Hinata in his dream flooded his mind and he had a new sense of determination to make it a reality, but where did he even start? Hinata brought a hand up to push back Kageyama’s bangs, laughing quietly at the perplexed expression on his face.

“What’s wrong? You’re hesitating. We can stop here if you want to.”

“That’s not it, I’m just… nervous.” His heartbeat was practically thumping in his ears. “I don’t really know where to start and I don’t want to mess up.”

“There’s no way you could mess anything up,” Hinata hummed reassuringly. “Well. Unless you break my dick.”

The joke had the perfect timing; Kageyama had to laugh at how casual the statement was and felt some of his nerves fade away. 

Hinata returned his smile and reached for one of his hands. “Let me help you.” He guided his hand down his chest to rest on his pants over his crotch. Kageyama was surprised to find that Hinata was already hard underneath his touch from the light touching they’d been doing. He was no different, but seeing that he could make Hinata react in such a way made his ego inflate a little. 

“See? You’re not messing anything up.” The reassurance helped, and Kageyama began to palm Hinata through his pants. The boy’s grip on his hand loosened as he gasped in shock, head falling back against the pillows. “Yeah, like that… Feels good.”

Having Hinata underneath him and reacting to every touch was an addicting experience. Hinata wasn’t scared to show he felt good, his face reflecting how much he was enjoying Kageyama’s touch. If this was what Hinata looked like now, Kageyama couldn’t wait to see how he would look completely unraveled and wrecked.  _ Soon, _ he thought,  _ but not today. _ Instead, he’d settle for getting Hinata into his mouth  _ now.  _ Kageyama bent down to kiss underneath Hinata’s navel as worked on undoing his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He trailed kisses downwards, pressing one to the tip of Hinata’s cock through his boxers. He looked up for permission.

“Can I?”

A pink blush was dusted over Hinata’s cheeks and he nodded enthusiastically, then paused. “Wait, if you don’t want to it’s okay. You don’t have to—“

“I want to.” Kageyama cut him off, pulling his boxers down low enough to free his length. He couldn’t help but stare because  _ damn _ Hinata’s dick was way prettier than he could have ever imagined: it was pink, already dripping precum, and nothing short of perfect in his eyes. 

“Wow.”

His stare was broken with a gentle whack to his head. “Don’t stare and then ‘wow’ me! You’re making me… embarrassed…” 

Hinata’s words were lost as Kageyama took his length into his hand and pumped him slowly, leaning in to lick a stripe up from the base to the tip. He looked back to Hinata through half-lidded eyes, the same possessive flashing over his face as he took the tip into his mouth. Kageyama honestly had no idea what he was doing so he acted on instinct, sucking up the salty precum. Since he clearly lacked skill, he was determined to make up for it with his enthusiasm.

“So good, Kageyama,” Hinata panted out, his hips already bucking up to push himself further into Kageyama’s mouth.

He obliged and took Hinata deeper into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking around him and he bobbed his head over his length. Hinata reached for his hair and curled his fingers around the strands, a loud moan leaving him. Upon hearing this Kageyama briefly pulled off his dick with a pop, continuing to work him with his hand.

“Be quiet. We’re not in the dorms, but there’s still people around us.”

As soon as he saw Hinata nod and clamp one of his hands over his mouth to muffle himself, Kageyama returned his lips to Hinata’s cock. He couldn’t get enough of this new sensation—the way Hinata tasted, the way he felt in his mouth, the heat—all of it was so much hotter and better than any dream could ever be. Kageyama decided he wanted to take Hinata deeper now, and the way the boy’s hips bucked up more frequently confirmed he wanted the same thing. He tried to take in as much of Hinata’s cock as he could, but Hinata pushed his head further onto him and accidentally hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag and quickly pull back. Hinata gave him a muffled apology, but he was determined to get it right a second time. This time Kageyama took a deep breath before sinking down on his cock, swallowing around him. His eyes were watering from the way Hinata thrust up into his mouth, but since it felt good for him he knew it felt even better for Hinata.

“Oh fuck, Kageyama… Fuck, I’m close.” Kageyama mentally prepared himself to swallow his release. Sure, he didn’t have to, but the thought of having Hinata’s cum shoot down his throat was  _ so hot  _ and he didn’t want to disappoint. He gave an encouraging noise and pumped whatever couldn’t fit into his mouth, expecting Hinata to come at any moment.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to be roughly yanked off of Hinata’s cock by his hair. He yelped in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut as hot, white ropes of Hinata’s cum landed on his face. Kageyama could feel it dripping down his cheeks and chin, and only dared to open his eyes when Hinata’s death grip on his hair finally loosened. He wiped at his cheek, only succeeding in smearing the cum around more.

“Um…” How exactly was he supposed to react right now?

Hinata gazed at Kageyama as he came down from his high, looking as though he was still putting together the pieces of what happened. When he finally realized that his cum was in fact on Kageyama’s face, he sat up straight and withdrew his hand from his hair. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to force it down your throat but I didn’t think—oh my god.” 

He hurriedly pulled up his pants and boxers and stumbled off of the bed, running into the bathroom to wet a towel. Kageyama moved to sit on the edge of the bed and waited, still in shock that his friend had just held him in place while he came on his face. Hinata came rushing back shortly, and hurriedly wiped at Kageyama’s face.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I won't, it's—“ he paused to clear his throat, because his voice sounded awfully shot after sucking off Hinata. “It’s okay. It definitely caught me off guard, but uh. It was kinda hot.”

The other boy’s eyes grew wide in surprise, his gaze turning to the very Kageyama’s very obvious, neglected erection.

“Hey, don’t look there. I’ll just… take a shower and deal with it there or whatever.”

“What? No way I let you do  _ that _ to me without returning the favor.” He dropped the towel on the bed next to them and crawled back onto Kageyama’s lap, straddling him again as if it was nothing. Hinata was already unbuttoning his pants before he could make another half ass excuse to protest, and then he was wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull himself dangerously close. He started to rub Kageyama through his boxers, those honey eyes staring straight into his own. “At least let me touch you if you don’t want me to… you know.”

Kageyama found himself nodding dumbly; he’d discovered that Hinata had a way of touching that made him submit to whatever he was asking. That, and Hinata’s hand already felt incredibly good through his boxers and left him wondering how much better it would feel without them. Hinata gave him that same devious grin and pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapping around his cock. Hinata worked him torturingly slow, brushing his thumb over the tip to spread precum over his cock.

“Feels good, right? You’re way bigger than I thought.”

If he wasn’t so distracted by how erotic Hinata’s hand felt and the way his words made him shiver, Kageyama would have probably taken that as an insult. He couldn’t, though, since he was trapped under Hinata’s hypnotizing gaze. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, hands settling on his ass and pulling him closer.

“Next time I’ll be the one sucking you off. I’ll drag my lips over you and lick all over your cock until I take you in and feel you hot in my mouth. I’d let you fuck my throat too, since you were so good to me today.”

Hinata didn’t break eye contact once. He started to work Kageyama’s cock faster, licking his lips when Kageyama bit back a groan that threatened to come out. What was this dirty persona Hinata had taken on? Who even was this?

“You could do it however rough or however fast you want, because I’d love the feeling of your cock hitting deep in my mouth. And I’d let you cum absolutely wherever you want—in my mouth, on my face,” he paused, breath ghosting over Kageyama’s lips. “Or  _ inside _ me, if you wanted to do that too. Anything to make you feel good. You’ve been so good to me, you deserve it.”

Kageyama dropped his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder with a long, drawn out moan, because  _ fuck _ was it hard to be face to face during his dirty talk. He leaned against his neck, his grip on Hinata’s ass tightening when he felt Hinata gently squeeze around his dick.

“Stop, or I’m gonna… I’m not gonna last,” he mumbled against the boy’s skin, cheek pressing against his neck.

Hinata had absolutely no intentions of stopping and only increased his pace in response, now brushing his thumb over the tip every time his hand came back up. Kageyama cursed, leaning more of his weight forward into the smaller boy. He was embarrassingly close and he could feel it in his stomach.

“It’s okay, you can cum. Let me know how good it feels. You’ve done such a good job, Kageyama.”

He could’ve sworn Hinata whispered that into his ear on purpose and his body reacted instantly, hips bucking up into Hinata’s grip as he released into his hand with a low moan that was lost against the boy’s skin. He stayed there for a moment, leaning into Hinata, until he finally caught his breath and felt Hinata withdraw his hand.

“What the fuck…” he mumbled, then lifted his head to make eye contact with Hinata once again. “What the fuck was that dirty talk?”

Hinata only laughed and wiggled his way off of Kageyama’s lap, picking up the dirty towel to clean his hand off. “Look, I told you I was good in bed and that wasn’t even a fraction of my skill,” he said as Kageyama readjusted himself and quickly fixed his pants. “Too bad I didn’t even get to look at your dick, though. It felt so big.”

Kageyama’s face immediately heated up and he picked up Hinata’s shirt off the ground next to him, launching it straight at the other boy. He picked up his own sweater as well and tugged it over his head. “Don’t say shit like that so casually.”

“You’re awfully embarrassed for someone who just had a dick rammed down his throat,” Hinata grinned, pulling his shirt on.

That was true. He really did that; he really sucked his best friend’s dick and it had been  _ amazing _ . He only hoped it had been a fraction as good for Hinata as well.

“And you have a praise kink!” Hinata called from the bathroom. “You’re full of surprises, Kageyama!”

Kageyama ran to the doorway to defend himself (and wash his face). “Hey, what the fuck am I supposed to do when you’re saying dirty things in that sultry voice? I wasn’t expecting that!”

Hinata laughed, flicking the water on his hands at the other. “You know you liked being complimented. It’s not that different from the way you act when I compliment your tosses.”

Well, he couldn’t argue that. Kageyama chose not to reply and instead walked over to the open sink to wash his face, scrubbing at his skin to get rid of any leftover stickiness. Hinata passed him a clean towel so he could dry his face and leaned against the counter.

“Okay, but the real question is did you like it? I doubt you’ve ever given a blowjob before and I was honestly surprised to see you that eager to do it.”

Kageyama inhaled against the towel deeply, remembering that Hinata still had absolutely no idea about the dirty dream he had. Of course it seemed a little weird for his friend who wanted to ‘experiment’ to jump at the chance to give a blowjob. 

“I mean, yeah… I enjoyed it. Even though you nearly ripped out my hair at the end.” Hinata looked like he was going to start apologizing again, so Kageyama beat him to it. “Sorry if I was bad at it.”

The other boy shook his head, the smile returning to his face. “It was pretty good for your first time. I guess we now know you’re definitely into guys. But I hope you know I was serious about what I said for next time. I’m gonna give you the best damn head in your life.”

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kageyama’s face burning hot against the towel. He leaned down to splash cold water onto his face once more, watching it drip down his chin in the mirror.

_ Next time. _ Hinata had already helped him confirm that he was undoubtedly attracted to guys (or at least attracted to Hinata), yet there would still be a next time. That is, if he was still alive for next time, since there was a good chance that the thought of it would kill him before it even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe... a treat for kageyama...
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @ [kageyamz](https://kageyamz.tumblr.com/) and on twitter now [@_kageyamz](https://twitter.com/_kageyamz)! THANK YOU SO MUCH for 1000+ hits and all your sweet comments. the support makes me so happy and forever grateful <3


	8. 08 - denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga smirked against his glass as he took another sip. “But you’re friends with benefits, it’s not like you have to be exclusive.”
> 
> “I… I didn’t think of it that way.”
> 
> Suga was technically right, but all Kageyama knew was that the thought of getting intimate with someone else made him reach a new level of discomfort. That, and the thought of Hinata sleeping with someone else really left a bad taste in his mouth.
> 
> “Wow, no one makes a face that disgusted when they get told they can have casual sex with other people. Unless…” Suga set his empty glass down against the table forcefully. “You like Hinata?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick thank you to you all for waiting so long :') more about that at the end, but for now please enjoy!  
>   
> nsfw warning towards the end

Having drinks earlier with the guys of the fraternity was surprisingly pleasant. Sure, it was an experience to drink with them during a party—experience as in trying to see who could out drink each other—but hanging out casually was way more relaxed and enjoyable. They shared stories of things that had gone on during school, complained about unnecessary tests and assignments, and even shared suggestions of places Hinata and Kageyama should visit since they were new to the area. Thankfully, no one had brought up the dark hickey that poked out of the collar of Hinata’s shirt, despite the very obvious looks from Asahi and Suga.

However, Kageyama did have to deal with Hinata, who chose to have just enough drinks to get a buzz going. The alcohol made its presence known in the form of a pretty pink dusted softly across his cheeks and an increase of affection. He would press himself against Kageyama, sneak in a touch to his thigh, or squeeze his knee as he told stories all with that glowing, warm look on his face. It didn’t feel awkward either; after being with Hinata in an intimate way these actions felt natural. Kageyama was enjoying it, although he almost felt like he was taking advantage of their situation—friends with benefits didn’t get to experience the joy of the little things, did they? After all, their agreement was nothing but the addition of sexual acts tacked on to their platonic friendship, yet these touches didn’t fall into either category. His instincts told him to respond, to take his hand and pull him close, but he kept his feelings at bay and refused to think about it any longer.

They were in bed now anyway, and Kageyama was nestled under his comforter a safe distance away from Hinata’s charm (as much as a shared room allowed). The new room felt much nicer to sleep in than the dorms and the plush mattress underneath him only added to the experience, so Kageyama closed his eyes with intentions of turning in for the night. Hinata was probably already asleep, since the longer his buzz lingered the more he seemed to be feeling the exhaustion from the day. Kageyama actually had to tear him away from the group when he started to doze off during one of Daichi’s stories.

“Are you awake?” Hinata’s voice cut through the silence, and Kageyama’s eyes shot back open.  _ So much for being asleep. _

He rolled over to face the bed adjacent to his and could still make out the pretty, lingering flush on Hinata’s face in the moonlight. “What do you want?”

“I dunno,” A sleepy smile formed on the boy’s face.

“Then you woke me up for nothing?” He definitely hadn’t been asleep yet, but still.

A laugh that was  _ too cute _ to be legal at this time of night escaped Hinata. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“How you make me happy.”

Kageyama could feel his heart skip a beat and hoped that the warmth he was feeling wasn’t translating on his cheeks. “…Do I?”

“Mm. You’ve been a really good friend and I know you care a lot even though you pretend that you don’t. You’ve always been there for me and pushed me to do better.”

Where were these heartfelt words coming from? He couldn’t justify it as Hinata being drunk either, since he hardly had enough drinks to reach that point.

“We get to do sex stuff together now, too! That blowjob was really, really nice by the way. And I know you didn’t mean to let me cum on your face, but you looked so good and I want to do it—“

Kageyama launched one of his pillows across the room, determined to cut Hinata off before he got to go into explicit detail about the things he wanted to do. He didn’t mind hearing Hinata’s sweet words, but anything dirty was too dangerous to deal with right now. 

“Ow, I was being nice!”

“Go to bed.” Kageyama turned around with a huff and pressed his face against the pillow, trying to calm himself down from how quickly Hinata had made him flustered. Behind him he could hear the other boy grumble and shift around on his bed, most likely claiming the pillow as his own.

“Fine. Goodnight ‘Yama.”

“Goodnight.”

Instead of closing his eyes, Kageyama laid in the silence once again.  _ ‘You make me happy.’  _ He couldn’t figure out what spurred Hinata to admit that, yet it made him feel warm and full like he did something right. Their friendship didn’t start in the best place, yet none of that mattered anymore. Whatever Hinata may have felt about him from their first meeting had disappeared at some point and had been replaced with  _ happiness _ . Kageyama felt weirdly good; he wanted to shout into his pillow or go for a run fueled by the rush of adrenaline Hinata’s words gave him, but he stayed where he was and spoke into the darkness.

“You make me happy too.”

* * *

Kageyama came down the stairs early the next morning clad in his running gear and ready to get going. He chose to do his stretches in the backyard, since he had yet to spend any time in the spacious area. The weather was particularly nice, and the quiet sound of the pool mixed with the greenery made for a peaceful start to his morning. He enjoyed the silence as he carefully stretched out his limbs, his peace swiftly being interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He looked over to see Suga watching him curiously with a coffee mug in hand.

“Going for a run?”

“Yeah, gotta keep up the routine.” Kageyama replied as he lunged to his right, feeling the familiar pull in his muscles. Suga hummed in acknowledgement, not being very discreet as his eyes trailed over his legs. Kageyama tried to ignore this, reverting his attention to counting down the seconds for his stretch in his mind.

“Are you free later?” Suga asked. After receiving a questioning look, he quickly clarified. “I wanted to ask if you were interested in going to one of the bars right off campus with me tonight. As friends, of course! Hinata’s always talking and telling stories but I feel like I haven’t had the chance to actually get to know you better.”

Kageyama briefly pondered the invitation as he came to the end of his stretches. Suga was the easiest out of all the members to talk to and going to a bar wasn’t so weird, was it? It seemed like something college students did. “Okay. What time?”

“Let’s say 7?”

He nodded, fishing his earbuds out of his pocket. “Sounds good.”

Suga looked quite pleased with himself as if he hadn’t been expecting him to agree. He smiled into his coffee before turning around to leave. “Enjoy your run!”

Having never been to a bar before, Kageyama had no idea what to expect. Despite not knowing the dress code, he managed to spend a minimal amount of time stressing over a decent outfit after turning down Hinata’s request to dress him up again (it was only semi-nicer than usual: fitted blue jeans and a white t-shirt tucked in underneath his rarely used leather jacket), so he considered that a success. Suga had only described the bar as “a chill place,” and it lived up to his 3 word description. The place was a hole in the wall, felt pretty hipster, and almost everyone there was a student. It was busy for a Sunday night, but Kageyama had learned from his experiences so far that there never was an inappropriate time for college kids to go drinking.

When they walked in, Suga immediately waved someone over and ordered a few beers. He brought Kageyama over to a vintage-looking table and sat down with a happy sigh, taking off his jacket. “A lot of nursing students hang out here, so I know most of the staff,” he explained. “And I come here often with Daichi. …Er, used to.”

Suga’s tone changed as he mentioned Daichi, the melancholic mood catching Kageyama off guard. Weren’t they still dating? “How are things with Daichi?”

“It’s okay. Sometimes it feels like he’s changed but we’ve been together for so long that it’s bound to happen. I don’t know why I expect more,” He gave a weak smile, avoiding Kageyama’s eyes.

“How long have you guys been dating?”

“5 years.” Suga brought his attention to the tall glasses of beer that the waiter set on the table and picked one up to take a healthy swig. He turned to Kageyama, the disappointed look on his face now replaced with bright eyes. “We’re not here to talk about my relationship troubles, though! I wanna hear all about you and that cute boyfriend of yours!

“What boyfriend?” Kageyama was positive he didn’t have a boyfriend. Hell, he hadn’t even dated anyone in the past. Surely Suga wasn’t thinking of—

“Hinata! You two are dating, right? You didn’t say anything when I mentioned it at the party and I kinda figured you were since you totally jumped him as soon as we left you guys to unpack your stuff. We all saw the hickey, you know.”

He knew it was coming, yet Kageyama still half-choked on his beer and had to set the glass down to recover from his coughing fit. That party came back to haunt him once more. “We’re not dating.”

Suga only laughed, and then noticed that he was being serious. “Oh. But… the hickey? He didn’t have that before you moved in.”

Okay, he had to come clean. Kageyama took a rather long drink before he spoke, painfully aware of the blush creeping onto his face. “We’re just friends. With some benefits.”

The other boy nodded with a stretched out _ ‘ahhh’  _ in realization. “I see. You’re so handsome, though. I’m surprised Hinata hasn’t kept you to himself.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see me like that,” Kageyama brought his glass back to his lips, mumbling against it. “And I’m not  _ that _ handsome.”

“You are! And that cutie at the bar seems to think so too,” Suga said with a wink, pointing his glass in the direction of the bar. When he looked, he met the eyes of a boy with brown hair and wire rimmed glasses who quickly turned away once he was noticed. “He’s been sneaking glances at you since we walked in.”

“Eh…” Kageyama played with the bottom of the cup, rotating it with his fingers. “I’m not too interested in flirting and I don’t know how Hinata would feel about it.”

Suga smirked against his glass as he took another sip. “But you’re friends with benefits, it’s not like you have to be exclusive.”

“I… I didn’t think of it that way.” 

Suga was technically right, but all Kageyama knew was that the thought of getting intimate with someone else made him reach a new level of discomfort. That, and the thought of Hinata sleeping with someone else  _ really _ left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Wow, no one makes a face  _ that _ disgusted when they get told they can have casual sex with other people. Unless…” Suga set his empty glass down against the table forcefully. “You like Hinata?”

“No. No, no, no.” Kageyama denied this fervently, feeling his blush trail up to the tips of his ears. “I don’t.”

“Then how would you feel if he slept with someone else?”

Kageyama instinctively scrunched his nose at the thought, and Suga was quick to point it out with a finger in his face. “See? You’d hate that! You totally like Hinata!”

“I-”

“Oh my god, it all makes sense! You two always have this weird tension, and then you’re cold to everyone—no offense—unless you’re talking to Hinata, that’s when you get all soft! And you guys were  _ so _ touchy last night but I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you were dating!” Suga was bursting with excitement by now, and Kageyama had no choice but to sit red-faced and take it all, sinking further into his seat. “God, why aren’t you dating? You’d be so cute together. You need to make a move on him— Oh waiter! Shots please!”

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kageyama got back around midnight with Suga hanging drunkenly off his arm. While Suga said the main point of going to the bar was to get to know him, it only took a few drinks for it to become clear that he had a lot to get off his chest about his relationship. Kageyama didn’t mind letting him vent, since he wasn’t very good at talking about himself anyway. He learned that Suga and Daichi’s relationship wasn’t as perfect as it appeared but he was optimistic that they’d work past their issues, even if Suga immediately went off in expletives when Daichi opened the door to their room. Either way, that wasn’t his problem to get involved with.

He made his way down the hall towards his room, noticing the light was on inside. Hinata had a morning class the following day and it made no sense for him to be up, so he assumed he fell asleep with the light on. What he didn’t expect was to find Hinata scrolling through his phone while lying on his stomach in a pair of gym shorts that were obviously too small for him. He had also taken Kageyama’s old Karasuno hoodie hostage once again, yet this time the sight of his fading hickey and pale collarbones made it very clear that he didn’t have anything on underneath.

“You’re still awake?”

“Oh, you’re home! Finally,” Hinata promptly abandoned his phone and lifted himself up on his elbows. He turned to look at Kageyama with an innocent smile, the neck of his hoodie falling a little lower and exposing more skin.

“Why are you on my bed?” Kageyama swallowed thickly, his eyes stuck on the way Hinata’s shorts were nearly skintight, contouring his ass perfectly. He wrenched his gaze away, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

“It’s comfy?”

“We have the exact same mattress.”

“Well maybe you have softer sheets.”

Kageyama shut the door behind him and raised an eyebrow, shrugging an arm out of his jacket. “We also have the exact same sheets.”

He received a groan from Hinata, who rolled onto his back and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re no fun. I might have planned to seduce you into letting me suck your dick, but you took so long to come back that I got too lazy to leave,” he pouted. “It’s my bed now.”

Kageyama froze, jacket dropping onto Hinata’s empty bed. “Wait, you planned to  _ what _ ?”

“It’s your fault, okay! I didn’t get to see your dick yesterday and then you left lookin’ like a sexy greaser,” he motioned to Kageyama’s outfit, “and all I’ve been thinking about is your dick in my mouth!”

There was no way he would ever get used to how straightforward Hinata was when it came to sex. How was he supposed to reply to that? He was quiet a little too long, and Hinata began to backtrack when he didn’t get an answer. 

“Only if you want me to. That sounded kinda bad but no pressure, I swear.”

After reminding himself to  _ move _ , Kageyama sat down in his desk chair and began to untie the laces of one of his shoes. “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“You can do it.”

“Really?” Hinata sat up immediately, a grin plastered wide across his face. He looked as though he was a puppy that just got offered a treat.

“Yeah,” Kageyama pulled off his shoe and dropped it next to him, starting on the other’s laces. “It better be as good as you claimed it’ll be.” Not that he had gotten a blowjob before or had any frame of reference to compare it to.

Hinata laughed cheerfully and bounced off the bed, settling himself into Kageyama’s lap before he could get his second shoe off. The boy’s arms wrapped around his neck, his body radiating a welcoming warmth against his own. Kageyama instinctively slid his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled him to be flush against his chest; it felt like Hinata was  _ made _ to fit against him. Being this close almost made him want to break the no kissing rule, because his freckles were beautiful and the smile on his face was asking to be kissed away. However, Kageyama couldn’t allow himself get too carried away, since his conversation with Suga rang back into his head— _ ‘It’s not like you have to be exclusive.’ _

“Wait.”

“Yes?” Hinata tilted his head as he watched Kageyama closely, because  _ of course _ he could get even cuter.

“Do you hook up with anyone else?”

“…No?” Hinata looked confused, his fingers curling into the strands of hair at the bottom of Kageyama’s neck. “Oh, did you want to go further? I haven’t been with anyone in a year or two, but we’re gonna use condoms anyway so don’t worry. I’m clean.”

That was definitely not what he meant, yet it did answer his question. “I do, but not today… Eventually,” he mumbled.

The smile returned to Hinata’s face as he pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s jaw. “Of course. Whenever you’re ready for that.” 

He worked his way down onto Kageyama’s neck, his tongue leaving wet streaks across his skin. Kageyama slid his hands down to rest on Hinata’s ass as he felt the boy start to suck on his skin, alternating between different patches.

“Hey, don’t leave marks…” The last thing he needed was to face his classmates and Suga the next day with hickies dotted across his neck, but Hinata showed no signs of stopping. Instead he sucked harder in each spot, giving one last wet lick over everything when he was finished. 

“Sorry! Just wear them with pride,” Hinata winked. 

It wasn’t a bad idea—showing that Hinata had chosen  _ him _ to mark and not someone else, or showing that he was uninterested in hooking up with anyone else. Hinata disrupted his thoughts as he pulled at Kageyama’s shirt, freeing it from its tucked position. Before he knew it, warm hands were rubbing over his skin and pushing his shirt up to reveal his chest. Hinata kissed across his skin until his lips met with his nipple, running his tongue over it experimentally. This time Kageyama didn’t stop him, allowing him to lick and suck the sensitive area. By the time he switched to the other one, Kageyama could already feel himself getting hard and he was sure Hinata knew from the way the boy rolled his hips down onto him. After Hinata was satisfied with his work (and satisfied with getting Kageyama panting and groping at his ass), he pulled back to meet Kageyama’s eyes.

“Can I suck your dick now?”

Kageyama gave himself one last mental pep talk, reminding himself that this was just a hook up and nothing more, and that was okay. Yes, this was casual, and that was okay because they were  _ both _ okay with it. He could totally do this without having any feelings attached because he didn’t have a crush on Hinata.

“Should we move to the bed?”

“Stay here.” Hinata shook his head and patted Kageyama’s wrist to make him loosen his grip so he could get off of his lap. He got onto his knees and fit himself perfectly between Kageyama’s thighs, a hand rubbing his thigh and up to feel his cock through his pants. “I can’t wait to see it.”

“Just don’t stare.” Looking down at Hinata between his legs made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. He bit his lip when Hinata started to undo his pants, lifting his hips up slightly to help Hinata tug down his pants and underwear enough. He felt very exposed when his cock was out of his pants, but the way Hinata’s eyes widened and tongue dashed over his lips made the temporary discomfort worth it.

“You’re so big.” Hinata was, of course, staring.

Kageyama turned his head away out of embarrassment. “You’re just saying that because you’re so small. Anything’s big to you.”

“Oh shut up.” Hinata actually laughed instead of returning the insult, and his hand was on Kageyama’s cock before he could even react. He glanced back with a sharp inhale only to find Hinata completely fixated on what was in front of him. “Fuck, this is gonna be good.”

He pumped his hand painfully slow over Kageyama’s cock, thumb dipping across the slit and lazily spreading his precum over the tip. Kageyama grit his teeth and gripped the sides of his chair, trying to stay patient with Hinata’s teasing. 

“Do you want it?” Hinata smirked up at him, clearly enjoying Kageyama’s attempts to contain himself.

“Yes,” he grit out, hips bucking upwards when Hinata blew out hot air over the tip of his cock.

“Tell me you want it.” Hinata slowed his pace so much he might as well have stopped, and Kageyama let out a frustrated breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I want it,” he mumbled, knowing very well that Hinata wasn’t going to do anything unless he begged for it. The boy hummed, using one of his hands to hold Kageyama’s hips in place as he moved closer to his cock, lips centimeters away from making contact.

“How badly?” 

Kageyama was getting restless, and his words came out rushed. “Badly. So badly, please. Please, fuck—!” 

His breath hitched as Hinata took the tip of his cock into his mouth, tongue pressing flat against the tip. Hinata kept his eyes locked on Kageyama’s as he took him further into his mouth. He started slowly, leaving Kageyama to adjust to the addicting heat of his mouth, then abruptly increased his pace and bobbed his head over as much of his cock as he could take in. The sudden change pulled a squeak out of Kageyama as his voice got caught in his throat and he slumped back in his chair, pushing more of his cock into Hinata’s mouth. The raunchy, wet sounds filled the room and Kageyama shut his eyes, feeling trapped in a haze of pleasure. 

Hinata refused to allow this, and pulled back to suck over the tip of his cock again. “Fuck,” he breathed, quickly taking the tip back into his mouth like he couldn’t get enough of it before pulling off with an obscene slurp. “Fuck my throat.”

Kageyama’s eyes opened as Hinata grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on top of his head. “What?” He didn’t clearly hear what Hinata said, and was currently distracted by a thin strand of saliva still connecting his lips to his dick.

Hinata’s hands returned to his thighs and he stared intensely, golden eyes meeting deep blue. “I said fuck my throat.”

“What if I hurt you?” Kageyama asked, even though he had already mentally submitted to Hinata’s command. His fingers curled into ginger locks, forming a gentle grip on his hair.

Hinata laughed and reassuringly patted Kageyama’s thigh. “I can handle a bit of dick, okay. Now fuck my throat.”

His mouth was back on his cock before he could protest any longer, and Kageyama gripped tightly onto Hinata’s hair. Hinata sucked around him, stopping for a brief moment before taking the entire length in. Kageyama cursed rather loudly as he felt his cock hit the back of Hinata’s throat and instinctively thrust into his mouth. Hinata gave an encouraging moan, and seeing the lustful look in Hinata’s eyes was all it took for Kageyama’s very thin strand of self control to snap. He pulled Hinata back by his hair to give himself enough space to thrust into Hinata’s throat repeatedly, biting so hard onto his bottom lip he could taste blood. Hinata was ridiculously vocal for having a dick down his throat, his moans vibrating onto Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama saw his eyes roll back before he closed them, the boy’s throat completely relaxed as he took whatever Kageyama gave him. It was such an erotic sight that Kageyama ended up shutting his own eyes, unable to focus on fucking Hinata’s mouth  _ and _ his expression. 

“I’m close…” Kageyama was approaching his climax fast, yet he loosened his grip on Hinata’s hair to allow him to pull back if he wanted to. His thrusting slowed, yet Hinata pushed himself deep against his cock again to keep the sensation going, swallowing around him. 

“Fuck, Shouyou— Shit!” That was enough to push Kageyama over the edge, and he came down Hinata’s throat with a drawn out moan of his name.

Kageyama opened his eyes once he caught his breath, still slightly dizzy from what was possibly the most intense orgasm of his life. Hinata pulled off his softening cock slowly and met Kageyama’s gaze, oblivious to the bit of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hinata’s expression looked just as hazy as his own, and Kageyama noticed he was holding one of his hands off to the side. He shifted in his seat to get a better look and realized that Hinata had gotten himself off while blowing him—his shorts were slightly stained, but his hand caught most of his release.

“Holy shit.”

Hinata only grinned back at him, sitting back as he spoke hoarsely. “That was good, right? Told you I could handle a bit of dick.” 

“Yeah it was, but…” Kageyama quickly tucked himself away, fixing his pants. “You got off to that?”

“Oh, yeah… You really set me off when you said my name. I was so not expecting that.” He tried to stand up and fell back, his legs still weak.

“Stay there. I’ll take care of you,” Kageyama mumbled, excusing himself to get up and head to the bathroom. He forgot he still had on one shoe and almost tripped over his laces, but caught himself and tuned out Hinata’s laughter as he wet a towel. Sure, Hinata had lived up to his promises and given him the best head of his life, but Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about how it had been so good for Hinata that he touched himself during it. It was hot, yet somehow really cute? God, everything about Hinata was cute. How could he look that adorable after having his throat fucked relentlessly? Why was his laughter so wonderful to hear after hooking up? He was just so…  _ perfect _ .

When Kageyama returned, he sat down next to Hinata on the floor and tenderly held his jaw while wiping up the drying fluids on his face. He took his hand next, cleaning each finger with extra care.

“I really liked when you said my name,” Hinata hummed, watching Kageyama clean his hands. “Maybe I should say yours more often. What do you think about that, Tobio?”

_ Tobio. _

Kageyama had heard his name before by a handful of different people, but hearing Hinata say it made his heart beat faster than the four shots of espresso he ordered on the daily. His face felt warm, and he kept his eyes locked on Hinata’s hands.

“Sure,” his voice came out gentler than he intended as he tried to keep his feelings pushed away. “Whatever you want.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all!! sorry for taking so long to post an update, but i spent my short break planning out the rest of the fic (which will be ending soon, wild) and making sure it's split up how i wanted. thank you for all the hits and kudos and generally just sticking around this long, it makes my heart happy!! <3
> 
> i will be working on a daichi/suga centric spin-off that explores their relationship in the color theory universe after this ends, but i'm not sure how soon that'll be up :p
> 
> you can follow me for updates on twitter [@_kageyamz](https://twitter.com/_kageyamz) or tumblr @ [kageyamz!](https://kageyamz.tumblr.com/) thank you once again for the support and i'll be back with another update soon ;p


	9. 09 - acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds himself preparing for something, learning new party games, and coming to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes self care is disappearing for 2 months then dropping a 6.4k update. enjoy :)

It didn’t take long for Kageyama to realize how great being friends with benefits was. Hinata had a way of making things easy, and after the first few times he found himself comfortable and eager to find out when the next hook up would be. He could tell that Hinata was equally as excited based on the sheer amount of provocative texts he would send during class and the occasional times he would meet Kageyama after class and drag him straight to their room, whispering dirty things throughout the walk. It had almost been a week since they first hooked up and the awkwardness around discussing their arrangement dissipated very quickly. They of course only stuck to hands and mouths, but Kageyama found himself with more and more confidence as the weekend approached.

Daichi had made a big deal about holding a party to celebrate the new KAP recruits and announced the official date to be Saturday. Kageyama was slightly confused, considering that he and Hinata were the only two new members of the fraternity, but knew better than to question Daichi’s never-ending need to party. If anything, the party would be the perfect day to bring up the idea of going further to Hinata. Kageyama figured a bit of liquid courage (nowhere near as much as the last time, he swore he would never repeat that again) and an environment with positive vibes would ease his nerves enough to simply bring up the topic in conversation. He wasn’t expecting anything out of it and sure as hell wouldn’t be making any moves if Hinata wasn’t in the right state of mind.

Although… it definitely wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Opportunity presented itself when one of Kageyama’s studio classes ended early, finally providing the perfect time to buy the things he needed. Hinata would still be in class during the time it took to purchase and hide said items somewhere in their room, so he would be able to avoid any embarrassment or suggestive comments before he was ready to have that conversation. It was the perfect plan, so Kageyama made his way to the small market style store on campus. College students fuck, so the store would have what he needed, right? They can’t be promoting safe sex without providing the assets. 

He walked into the store and briefly glanced around to make sure there weren’t any KAP members lurking and was pleased to find it was mostly empty, probably because most classes were still in session. Kageyama peeked into the different aisles as he searched for the one that related to hygiene, because condoms would be by the toothpaste, yeah? He was basically correct, spotting the assortment of colorful boxes in a further aisle and discreetly making his way over. There wasn’t a huge selection to choose from considering it was a university store, yet the options that remained still raised many questions—why would you need ribbed condoms? Who would willingly buy colored condoms? What the fuck made double ecstasy different from ecstasy? Realizing that he had been standing there for much longer than he was comfortable with, he grabbed the most basic looking box (and the ribbed one, because who knows) and headed to check out. Hopefully the cashier wouldn’t make it awkward and— 

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

Tsukishima stared back at him from behind the register with a questioning look. “I don’t know why you’re shocked but yes, I do have a job.”

“…Don’t say a word.” Kageyama hesitantly set the boxes down on the counter, gritting his teeth.

The confused look on Tsukishima’s face changed to a smirk as soon as he laid eyes on the condoms. He scanned one of the boxes, purposely taking his time to draw out the interaction. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Kageyama huffed, shifting in place as he felt his face inevitably begin to heat up. “I said don’t say anything!”

“I don’t get why you’re so embarrassed to talk about sex. I already know it’s Hinata anyway.” Kageyama opened his mouth and Tsukishima promptly cut him off. “And I know it’s not my place to say this, but you guys are gonna have a  _ real _ bad time if you’re not getting any lube.”

Oh shit, he definitely forgot about that.

“Do you—”

“No, we don’t sell it here. They do have free samples at the health center if you go over there, though.” Tsukishima finally finished scanning, and Kageyama handed over his change.

“Great, another embarrassing visit to go through.” 

“Hey, I don’t work there so it can’t possibly be that bad.” Tsukishima handed him the receipt, giving Kageyama one last smug grin. “Happy fucking. Or getting fucked, if that’s what you’re into.”

Kageyama groaned, turning on his heel and flipping off the blonde boy behind him. “Goodbye.”

He checked the time on his phone as he began walking to the health center. Luckily, he still had enough time to make this stop and get back before Hinata was out of class. Sure, he had to mentally prepare himself to have an awkward conversation with a random person who will undoubtedly know he’s having sex, but he had high hopes that whoever was working had the tiniest bit more respect for privacy than Tsukishima. Kageyama found the building with ease and opened the door, immediately spotting a familiar silver-haired boy at the front desk chatting with whoever was working. They turned around at the sound of the door opening, and Suga stared straight at him, because  _ fuck luck _ .

“Oh hey, Kageyama! What are you doing here?”

“I was told I can get some, uh, things here.”

Suga tilted his head in thought, letting out a soft  _ ‘ah’ _ as it clicked in his head. Kageyama thanked him mentally for understanding. “It’s over here.”

He brought Kageyama to a drawer that was discreetly and vaguely labeled ‘Supplies’ and took out two small bottles, handing them over. Kageyama quickly threw those into his bag and thanked Suga.

“You guys are finally going all the way?” Suga asked curiously. He was met with Kageyama’s blank expression and shook his head. “Ah, sorry. Not my business.”

“No it’s okay, I’m just not used to talking about these things. Not yet, but I wanted to be prepared for when we do finally talk about doing it,” Kageyama shrugged, hands going to his pockets. “Wait, how did you know we haven’t?”

“Oh, you know…You just don’t seem like you have.” Suga laughed nervously, averting his eyes from the taller boy. “With anyone.”

_ How the hell did everyone seem to know he was a virgin? _

“Is it that obvious?” 

Suga smiled apologetically, patting Kageyama’s shoulder. “I only had a feeling because you get really flustered every time someone mentions sex. It’s not necessarily a bad thing though, and by the looks of it you won’t be pretty soon,” he winked, and Kageyama felt the blush return to his face. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go now. Thank you for your help.”

After a brief exchange of goodbyes Kageyama got the hell out of there. He was finally free of awkward conversations and the only thing left to do was find time to talk to Hinata tomorrow at the party. That was a much less daunting task than what he had done today, so he wasn’t too nervous about it. Yet. 

Kageyama made it back to the frat house with time to spare and emptied the items from his bag, deciding to hide them in one of the drawers on his nightstand. Hinata was smart enough to not go through his things and wouldn’t accidentally mistake the drawer as his own, so the assortment of goods would be safe there. He laid down on his bed to recover from the encounters he experienced and let out a sigh of relief. Just as he got comfortable, he heard his phone go off.

**Hinata** : i’m out of class (^▽^)

**Hinata** : where are u?? u owe me lunch!

So much for recovering.

* * *

“Is pink too casual?”

The night of the party came quicker than ever and energy in the KAP house had been at an all time high since the morning. It was late now, only an hour or so to spare until the actual time sent out on invites, and Kageyama was stuck watching Hinata decide between two identical shirts of different colors.

“It’s a color, it can’t be casual.” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he pulled on his black high top sneakers, a perfect choice to compliment the navy button up shirt that was tucked into his ripped jeans. “Aren’t you supposed to look casual at a party anyway?”

“You say that, and yet there you are with your stupid silky button up.” Hinata abandoned the pink shirt somewhere on the floor and slipped on the yellow one, looking much more satisfied with his choice. He turned to look over Kageyama’s outfit and swiftly made his way over, hands going straight to undo the top two buttons. “How many times do I have to fix your clothes before you learn that you’re not actually supposed to button shirts all the way to the top?”

Kageyama stayed quiet as he let Hinata do his thing, brushing the fabric down once he was freed. “Every time, apparently.”

Hinata grinned back at him before returning his attention to finishing his own outfit. “You’re not planning on getting wasted again tonight, are you?”

“I didn’t intend to the first time and I definitely won’t be tonight. I’d actually like to remember what happens, thanks.” There would never be a repeat of the first party, plus he needed to be sober enough to have a proper conversation with Hinata anyway.

“Great, cause I’d love to drink a little tonight and not have to worry about you throwing up again.” Hinata caught the grimace on Kageyama’s face and laughed, slipping into his shoes. “Kiiiidding.”

Kageyama was thankful for the knock on the door that followed, Tanaka’s yelling cutting straight through guilt that was threatening to rise up. 

“Pre-game downstairs! Hurry up, rookies!”

After one last glance in the mirror for good measure and reassuring Hinata that white sneakers looked perfectly fine with his outfit, the boys finally headed down the stairs. There was a rather cheerful commotion coming from the kitchen and Kageyama was met with a single overbearing thought as they entered the open area: for a group of college guys, the KAP members really knew how to dress up. Every single person in the kitchen was dressed in a sleek outfit that fit their personality perfectly, and _damn_ did some of the guys look like models. Kageyama was suddenly feeling very underdressed compared to the guys around him, but was quickly torn from his thoughts as Daichi’s voice boomed through the kitchen.

“There they are! Bring it in guys, this night is dedicated to you and we need to have some shots to start it off right! Let’s have a toast!”

Filled shot glasses were distributed around the counter until each member had their own. Kageyama glanced at Hinata who only responded with a nudge to his arm. He lifted the glass up to the shorter boy and shrugged, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Uh, cheers I guess?”

Hinata laughed and clinked his glass. “To a good night.”

Apparently that was a good enough toast for cheers to break out so Kageyama tossed the shot back, familiar burn and disgusting aftertaste hitting his throat. Morale was high and he was in great company, so it was safe to say the night had already come to a good start.

_ To a good night. _

People filtered into the KAP house pretty fast after an hour passed, most arriving in large groups and almost everyone greeting Daichi with a shocking amount of enthusiasm. He clearly had a reputation when it came to hosting and attending parties and it was a mystery whether that was a good or a bad thing. Kageyama currently stood with Suga by the stairs as the other avoided his boyfriend, chatting idly about the chances of Tsukishima showing up.

“I think the only way he’ll come is if his boyfriend convinces him to. He genuinely seems like he’d rather read his anthro textbook than hang out somewhere like this.”

“Ahh, I wish we didn’t seem so intimidating. Our parties aren’t anywhere near as crazy as the ones they throw over at Iota.” Suga’s gaze drifted back to Daichi, who was currently greeting a boisterous group of guys at the door decked out in black and yellow letterman jackets. “They’re the worst.”

Kageyama hummed in thought, pausing to take a drink of the beer he was nursing. He hardly knew anything about Greek life outside of KAP and it sure seemed like there was a lot he had yet to discover. 

“What’s so bad about—”

“Kageyama!” Hinata came bouncing over and latched onto Kageyama’s arm, immediately cutting his conversation short. “Tanaka and Noya are setting up a game of beer pong, and I bet them $10 each that we’d beat the shit out of them!”

“We’ve literally never played beer pong before.”

“And? We’re not gonna lose so let’s go!” Hinata started to drag him away with determination, and Kageyama had no choice but to give Suga an apologetic look and shrug. Suga shook his head with a smile, motioning for Kageyama to go and enjoy himself.

Hinata ended up taking him out to the backyard and proudly presented the fold out table that Tanaka and Noya set up. Multiple cups filled halfway with beer sat on the table and the older boys stood at the other end, Tanaka cracking his knuckles.

“Y’all ready to get crushed?”

“I don’t even know how to play.”

Hinata shushed him, taking the half empty can out of his hands and setting it down on the floor. “Don’t admit that in front of the enemy. Just try to get the ball in the cup with your flawless aim, okay? Now let’s  _ destroy _ them.” He raised his voice at the end, earning a hearty laugh from Noya.

“Since you guys are amateurs, we’ll let you go first.” Noya grinned and tossed one of the ping pong balls to Hinata. “No pressure.”

Kageyama crossed his arms and watched Hinata size up the table. He had such an intense look of focus on his face, tongue poking out from his lips as he lined up his shot. When he finally tossed the ball it bounced once and flew straight over the cups, nowhere near the target. Kageyama stared at him in disbelief.

“I thought you were good at this.”

“Shut up!”

Noya’s turn followed and he tossed the ball into a cup in one smooth motion, leaving Hinata no choice but to take the cup and drink. He returned the ball to Tanaka with a defeated grumble. Tanaka went for a toss and just barely missed, but his accuracy left Kageyama speechless. These guys were actually pros.

“You’re up.”

The smug look on Tanaka’s face ignited a new sense of competition in Kageyama. He was going to nail this shot, and it was going to be fucking perfect. Kageyama rolled the ball in his hand as he singled out a cup to aim for, deciding to bounce off the table for the best chances of sinking it. Once he felt focused enough he tossed the ball gently and watched it bounce with a perfect arc, only for Noya to block the ball and swat it away from the table. A few  _ ‘awww’ _ s and  _ ‘oh shit’ _ s broke out from the small crowd that gathered to watch the game, and Kageyama threw his hands up in confusion.

“Is that even legal?! Is that a thing?!”

Tanaka and Noya shared a high five. “Official beer pong rules, baby! Look it up if you don’t believe it.”

Kageyama very quickly became accustomed to how beer pong worked as the game progressed. Noya was ridiculously good at bounce shots (which Hinata was terrible at blocking), and he took advantage of it almost every turn so he could force the duo to drink two cups instead of one. Needless to say, the game came to an end in record time and caused Kageyama and Hinata to walk away with $20 less and the soft buzz of alcohol in their bodies. By the end of it Kageyama was sure that the guys purposely filled the cups with more beer than normal, but he didn’t complain. It resulted in Hinata growing clingier and having the shorter boy hang onto his arm was more than welcome.

“I wanna get another drink, since you totally drank more beer than me that game. You sure you’re not trying to get wasted again?” 

“Hell no. It’s beer, not tequila like last time.” Kageyama groaned at the thought of taking 7 tequila shots as he let Hinata pull him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, keeping his eyes on the shorter boy as he maneuvered between people to get a new can of beer from one of the coolers. Hinata returned to Kageyama and cracked open the drink, giggling to himself.

“Last time was pretty bad. You were literally begging me at one point to let you join Daichi’s drinking game…” 

His words were lost as a loud, drunk guy in a yellow letterman ran past, unintentionally bumping into Hinata’s back and shoving him forward into Kageyama. 

“Watch it, douche.” Kageyama snarled back at the guy, instinctively wrapping a protective arm around Hinata’s waist. He received no response, since the drunk partygoer was already long gone. “You okay?”

Hinata only nodded, keeping the hand he used to catch himself pressed flat against Kageyama’s chest. His can (now half empty) laid at an awkward angle in his other hand, forgotten. 

“Yeah… Uh, sorry for spilling on you.” Hinata’s voice was soft and he was so close that Kageyama could feel his breath on his chin, a faint mint masked under the scent of alcohol. Hinata hadn’t moved a muscle since being pushed and he kept Kageyama equally as still, trapped under his stare.

“It’s cool.”

“I…” The other boy’s words trailed off, whatever thought he had now lost somewhere unimportant. It was like Hinata was fixated on him—his gaze only breaking so that his eyes could flick to Kageyama’s lips. 

Kageyama didn’t know why, but something felt  _ different _ . Maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was because the night had been going so well, but he felt a surge of confidence filter through his body. He brought one of his hands up to brush an orange strand of hair out of the other boy’s face, eyes locked onto the pools of honey brown in front of him.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Hinata didn’t protest this time, a challenging look glimmering in his eyes. “Then do it.”

So he did, cupping the smaller boy’s cheek as he closed the distance. Hinata’s lips were soft and plump with the taste of beer on them, and kissing him was better than anything Kageyama could have ever imagined. He would’ve been perfectly satisfied with a simple kiss pressed gingerly over the other’s lips but Hinata, experienced as ever, coaxed him into moving his lips to deepen the kiss. Kageyama felt Hinata’s tongue brush against his lower lip and parted his lips, allowing the other boy to lick his way into his mouth. The kiss was heated and messy and desperate and they stayed like that for as long as possible until Kageyama pulled away, remembering he needed to breathe. Hinata gave him a few seconds to catch his breath before he was pulled by the collar of his shirt into another wet kiss. 

Kissing Hinata was more intoxicating than anything Kageyama ever had to drink. He kissed like he played volleyball: intensely, passionately, and constantly looking for  _ more,  _ which Kageyama was more than happy to provide.

He never wanted it to end, but a firm slap on his back brought him crashing back to reality—and crashing his teeth hard against Hinata’s. He reeled back abruptly, cursing from the pain.

“Geez, get a room you guys! You’re blocking the drinks,” Tanaka grinned and winked at Kageyama, nudging him to the side so he could reach for an unopened bottle of vodka on the counter. 

The realization that they weren’t alone and there was an entire house filled with people began to set in, and even the alcohol left in Kageyama’s system couldn’t prevent the embarrassment from flooding his body. He failed to form a complete sentence and turned to Hinata to let him answer instead, finding him already beaming at Tanaka.

“We will!” Hinata replied, his voice nearly bursting with excitement as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and laced their fingers together. He pulled him out of the kitchen before he could react, elbowing through the crowd as he made his way to the stairs.

Being dragged upstairs by Hinata triggered a sense of deja vu from weeks ago, but now Kageyama was sober enough to actually process what was happening. That, and the alcohol was a warm boost of confidence settled in his chest instead of an escape from his feelings. Hinata pulled him into their room, promptly locking the door behind them before pushing Kageyama back onto his bed. He straddled him quickly, wasting no time and pressing short, repeated kisses onto Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama settled his hands on Hinata’s hips in response, fingers slipping underneath his shirt to meet warm skin.

“Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled between kisses, trying to get the other boy’s attention. 

Hinata allowed him to speak and kissed over his chin and onto his neck, humming in response. “Hm?”

“I want to… to...” Kageyama had been thinking of this moment all week—no, even longer than that. All he had to do was say it, and yet his heart was beating unreasonably fast at the thought. 

Hinata’s tongue dragged up his neck, the wet sensation doing nothing to ease his nerves. “What is it? I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I’m ready. I want to do it.”

So much for a conversation. Although  _ ‘do it’  _ wasn’t exactly the term Kageyama used to refer to sex in his head, Hinata didn’t seem to care. He snapped back up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Hinata was attempting to stay serious as he got Kageyama’s consent, but the corners of his lips were creeping into a smile. 

Kageyama leaned in to kiss the tip of Hinata’s nose. “Positive.”

“Okay. Yes, okay! Yes! Let’s do it!” Hinata shifted excitedly in his lap; he had clearly been waiting for this moment. “How do you wanna…?”

“I want to fuck you,” Kageyama blurted out much faster than he intended, but Hinata was nodding his head with just as much enthusiasm. The smaller boy bit his lip, running one of his hands through Kageyama’s dark hair.

“Do you have condoms? And lube?”

Kageyama nodded and shifted an arm under the boy’s thighs so he could pick him up, carrying him to his own bed. He sat on the edge with Hinata still tight against him and pulled open the bottom drawer of his nightstand to reveal the assortment of items. Hinata raised his eyebrows, but his surprised expression turned into excitement as he placed a quick kiss onto Kageyama’s lips.

“Someone’s been preparing,” Hinata mumbled over his lips before leaning back, hands already working on untucking and unbuttoning Kageyama’s shirt. He pushed Kageyama to lay on the bed, eyes never leaving the newly exposed skin as he took off his own shirt. “God, this never gets old.”

Kageyama didn’t reply, instead pulling Hinata back down into a hurried kiss. The other boy immediately melted against his lips, his soft noises of approval turning into a moan as Kageyama rolled his hips up against Hinata. He pulled away after a moment longer, breathless. “ _ That _ will never get old.” He admired the way Hinata’s cheeks were tinted a darker shade of pink, fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss until his lips were red and swollen.

“Glad to know you like kissing me,” Hinata grinned back at him, one of his hands brushing down Kageyama’s torso and starting to unbutton his pants. He leaned back after successfully undoing his zipper, pushing down Kageyama’s pants and boxers in one go. “But I think you’re  _ really _ gonna like fucking me.”

Fuck, the way Hinata said dirty things so casually should have been illegal. 

It affected Kageyama every single time, and this was no different. Hinata didn’t allow him to respond, his hand already on Kageyama’s dick. He cursed, head falling back against the bed and hands going to Hinata’s hair on reflex as he felt the boy’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. Kageyama knew by now it was obvious which touches and actions he reacted the most to and Hinata had him all figured out. He was deep in the smaller boy’s mouth in no time and could feel his cock hitting the back of Hinata’s throat. It was a lot, and the heat of Hinata’s mouth coupled with how immensely turned on he already was from finally getting to kiss was overwhelming. He felt heat pool in his gut and quickly pulled Hinata off of his cock, grip tight in his hair.

“Wait wait wait, stop—! Fuck…” He glanced down at the other as he calmed himself down and was met with a devious smirk.

“Were you about to cum? Am I really that good?”

“Shut up, I wasn’t going to.” He totally was, but he would never admit that to Hinata. “I just wanted to, uh, kiss you.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows and laughed, getting off the bed to finish removing his own clothes. “Uh huh, totally. Because everyone interrupts a blowjob to  _ kiss _ .” 

“Maybe I like kissing.” Kageyama felt his face flush in embarrassment and took the chance to properly take off his button up. He glanced over Hinata’s slim figure—beautiful, really—and watched the boy climb back onto the bed. He settled in the center and opened his arms as if asking for a hug.

“Come kiss me then, pretty boy.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the nickname but complied, fitting himself between Hinata’s legs and leaning in to close the distance. Their lips met again, as perfect as every time before. Hinata guided the kiss with his experienced tongue and the whole thing left Kageyama feeling unusually delighted. He brought the kiss to an unintentional end, teeth ruining the moment as he laughed softly against Hinata.  _ Was sex supposed to make you feel this happy? _

“What are you laughing about?”

Kageyama shook his head and buried his face against Hinata’s neck, kissing at his skin as he rubbed one hand up and down Hinata’s abdomen. “Nothing. Just happy.” 

He decided to turn his attention to marking up Hinata’s neck and sucked at the skin he’d been kissing. Hinata’s breath hitched in approval and he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, gently leading him to his dick. Kageyama took the hint and pumped Hinata’s cock slowly as he bit down on his neck, marking him with another hickey. Kageyama looked down at Hinata as he thumbed the tip of his dick and felt a nice boost of confidence seeing how wrecked Hinata already looked from simple touches. Hinata thrust up into his hand in an attempt to speed up the pace, groaning in frustration.

“Fuck, hand me the lube. I want your dick in me  _ now _ and you are so not helping.” Kageyama grinned and stopped his actions, passing the small bottle to the other. Hinata clearly couldn’t handle the same type of teasing he dished out. 

“I’ll prep myself, okay? I know you probably haven’t done it before but I really can’t wait any longer.” He watched the other boy sit up and coat his fingers with the shiny substance. Hinata winked at Kageyama before turning and propping himself up on his knees and forearms, ass presented shamelessly. He reached back and rubbed a finger over his hole, a breath escaping him. “Feel free to watch and learn for next time, though.”

Kageyama could only swallow thickly as he watched Hinata slowly push a finger into himself. He took his time to adjust before he worked his finger quicker, hips pushing back against his own touch. Kageyama bit his lip and he moved his hands to knead Hinata’s ass, spreading him further to get a better look at the way his finger disappeared into his pretty hole.

_ When did he become such a pervert? _

Hinata pushed his ass back and his body trembled at Kageyama’s touch. Fuck, if Hinata was so sensitive to his touch, why wasn’t he the one stretching him out right now? Kageyama let go of Hinata to grab the lube, earning a confused noise from the boy.

“What are you…?”

Kageyama traced a finger around Hinata’s entrance before carefully pressing in next to Hinata’s finger. It went in with ease and drew out a long moan from Hinata, whose face buried deeper into the pillows.

“Oh fuck, you feel so much better,” he gasped, removing his finger to let Kageyama take over completely.

Kageyama leaned down to kiss Hinata’s back, two fingers now fucking slowly into the smaller boy. “Guide me. Tell me what to do.” Hinata squirmed in pleasure as he curled his fingers inside him, both fists now gripping the sheets.

“S-Spread your fingers. And—shit…” Kageyama did exactly as Hinata told him, taking extra care to scissor and stretch inside of him. He didn’t want to hurt Hinata in any way, so he continued to mouth wet kisses over the nape of his neck as he worked his fingers, listening to every word Hinata said. “Okay, add another now…”

The third finger went in with little resistance, but Kageyama was still careful to keep his movements slow to let Hinata adjust. He only sped up when Hinata started to arch his back and pushed back to meet each thrust. By then Hinata was whimpering against the bedsheets and trying to fuck himself harder onto Kageyama’s fingers.

“Fuck, I’m ready. You can ah— you can stop now.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama curled his fingers up again and Hinata let out a stuttered moan.

“Yes! I’m okay, Tobio… Just  _ please _ fuck me already.”

That was all Kageyama needed to be convinced. He carefully pulled out his fingers—which resulted in a disappointed noise from Hinata—and reached over to grab a condom, pumping his own neglected dick with a pleased sigh. He lubed himself up once more after rolling the condom on, then paused.

“Can you, um, turn over?”

Hinata looked back at him, brows knit in confusion. “Huh? I’ll do it, but why?”

“I want to be able to see you.” Kageyama’s cheeks burned as Hinata got settled underneath him. Hinata’s pupils were dilated and he already looked dazed with pleasure, but his expression changed to an understanding, happy smile. He reached up to rest his hands on Kageyama’s neck and pulled him down into a short, intimate kiss. 

“I’m ready if you are.”

The look in Hinata’s eyes was sweet and full of desire, so Kageyama pressed a small kiss to Hinata’s forehead in affirmation and pulled back so he could position himself at Hinata’s entrance. Hinata was already holding onto him tighter from the pressure and inhaled sharply as Kageyama slowly pushed in. Hinata was hot and  _ tight, _ and Kageyama had to force himself to fight the sensation to thrust in all at once. He managed to push half of his length in before Hinata’s arm was moving to grip his forearm tightly, his expression tense.

“Wait, I need a second. Your dick is huge.”

Kageyama felt the smallest wave of anxiety wash over him, because  _ what if he didn’t fit? _ “We can stop. We don’t have to do this. Really, I don’t want to hurt—”

“Tobio, calm down. I need to adjust so stop worrying and kiss me through it, okay?” Hinata gave a reassuring smile and Kageyama nodded, connecting their lips in a kiss. Anything to help Hinata.

It was a gentler kiss this time, one that Kageyama relaxed into. Their lips moved together at a languid pace, a perfect remedy to put his nerves at ease, and soon Hinata was pressing his hips down impatiently. Hinata nodded when they broke away, allowing Kageyama to push in until he bottomed out. Kageyama watched Hinata’s lust-filled, flustered face as his eyelids fluttered shut, short breaths leaving his lips. He was positive a similar expression was stuck on his face.

“So full…” Hinata mumbled, head turning to the side. He rested for a moment, but when he finally opened his eyes he looked straight at Kageyama. “M-Move… Please.”

“Okay,” Kageyama breathed out, ignoring his instinct to fuck Hinata into a whimpering mess and instead pulling back. He started with slow, shallow thrusts to gauge Hinata’s reaction, tight heat enveloping his cock in just the right way. “Good?”

“Good,” Hinata managed to get out between soft moans, hazy eyes meeting Kageyama’s. “But I know you can totally do better.”

_ Bastard.  _

Kageyama smirked at the challenge, tugging Hinata down by his hips to meet a harder, deeper thrust. The sudden change of pace had Hinata throwing his head back, his smart remarks replaced by a string of curses and moans. The sight of Hinata unraveling beneath him was something Kageyama could easily get used to: tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes from the sensation and his smaller frame was coated in a thin layer of sweat, body in a trembling arch as he pushed himself down to meet each thrust. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“Please—harder, please!” Hinata begged, and who was Kageyama to deny him of what he wanted?

Hooking one of his arms under Hinata’s knee, Kageyama pulled the boy into a deeper angle, other hand resting on Hinata’s stomach as he fucked into him. Hinata cried out immediately, nails digging into Kageyama’s back.

“Fuck, fuck, right there—!” 

Kageyama knew that he had found Hinata’s prostate and thrust up into the sweet spot particularly hard, his breaths coming out heavy. Hinata was now a mess of moans and broken sobs as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. It only took a few more thrusts before his body was shuddering and he came untouched, ass clenching tighter around Kageyama’s cock. 

As hot as it was, it was completely unexpected and a lot sooner than anticipated. Not knowing what to do and in a horny, confused panic, Kageyama slowed his thrusts as he let Hinata come down from his orgasm, watching the boy’s body relax. Was he supposed to stop? 

At that moment, Hinata met his eyes and shook his head, pulling Kageyama closer against his body. “Keep going. Fuck me til’ you cum.”

Kageyama was slightly skeptical, but nodded anyway and buried his face against Hinata’s neck as he resumed a quicker pace of thrusts. He shut his eyes as he chased his release, letting soft groans fall against Hinata’s skin as he felt fingers run through his hair. Hinata held him close, voice shaky yet still firm next to his ear.

“You’ve been so good to me, Tobio… Cum for me, please.”

It was very possible that Hinata had some sort of control over his body. His hips stuttered as he felt himself reach the peak of pleasure and he bit down on Hinata’s neck, spilling into the condom with a muffled moan. Hinata kept playing with his hair as Kageyama caught his breath again, the motion soothing and welcomed. Once he felt as though he could function again, Kageyama pressed a kiss over his bite mark and leaned back, carefully pulling out of Hinata. He glanced down at the boy underneath him, Hinata practically glowing as he looked back with sleepy eyes and a toothy smile.

“Fuck.”

A happy laugh from Hinata filled the air. “Are you sure you were a virgin before me?”

“Guess I’m just that good.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, getting off the bed to throw away the condom and clean up. He retrieved a damp cloth from the bathroom and stopped at his dresser on the way back to pull on a new pair of boxers and a shirt, bringing an extra set for Hinata. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently cleaned the boy’s stomach, earning a content sigh. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Too late. You tired me out, so now it’s your job to clean me and dress me.”

“Dress you? You can’t do that yourself?”

Hinata shook his head, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. He raised his arms expectantly. “Shirt.”

_ God, he was so fucking cute. _

Kageyama fought back a smile and set the dirty towel on the nightstand, moving to pull the shirt over Hinata’s head. He pulled on the boxers next, a warm feeling filling his chest as he admired the way Hinata looked wearing his clothes. His boxers fit surprisingly well, yet his shirt was clearly too big and oversized on the boy’s frame. Hinata caught his eyes and let out a quieter laugh, tugging at Kageyama’s wrist.

“Sleep time. We’ll worry about everything else tomorrow.”

Before he could protest, Kageyama was being pulled to lie down and Hinata was settling in next to him. He pulled the covers up and rolled onto his side so he could face Hinata, whose eyes were already closed. Hinata looked so peaceful next to him, his cheeks still pink and a gentle smile still present on his face. Kageyama liked this side of Hinata; he liked that there was a soft side to the boy who was a constant ball of energy, but he really liked that he was the only one who got to experience it. 

It felt special, and made his heart clench in a way he had never experienced before.

Kageyama leaned in to press a single kiss to the tip of the smaller boy’s nose and couldn’t help but press another kiss after that. And another. And one more, but that time Hinata tilted his head up, catching him in a soft kiss. This kiss was different than the ones before—it wasn’t rushed, there was no desperation or anything sexual about it, and it felt  _ perfect _ . 

Hinata pulled away after a moment longer and tucked his head underneath Kageyama’s chin, arms wrapping around his waist. He spoke softly, words falling against the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Goodnight, Tobio.”

There wasn’t a point in avoiding the obvious anymore. Kageyama liked Hinata, and maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, about those 2 months.... haha, all I know is that this fic will not be abandoned so close to the end. thank you to everyone who's stuck around and especially to those of you that have messaged me, your support really keeps me goin and I love y'all so much!!
> 
> you can follow me for ramblings on twitter [@_kageyamz](https://twitter.com/_kageyamz) and for updates on tumblr @ [kageyamz!](https://kageyamz.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. 10 - decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama faces his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy august! :)

_ Soft. _

Whatever Kageyama was currently resting on was incredibly soft and smelled nice, the faint citrusy scent rousing him out of a peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and leaning closer into the warmth pressed against him. …The warmth that definitely belonged to Hinata who he  _ definitely _ slept with last night.

Kageyama slowly pulled back from Hinata’s body (and wonderfully soft hair) in an attempt to keep the other boy asleep, glancing at him after successfully extracting himself. The combination of Hinata in an old, borrowed volleyball t-shirt with his scruffy bedhead was almost too cute, but the array of purple bruises decorating his neck said otherwise and acted as a reminder that last night did in fact happen—and also as a reminder that Kageyama should probably lay off the biting next time. 

That is, if there would be a next time since they clearly crossed some sort of a line last night. Hinata set up the “no-kissing” rule for a reason and under the haze of some alcohol and an unrequited crush, it was broken. Would their relationship continue as friends with benefits, or did that one kiss down in the kitchen mark the end? Regardless, Kageyama knew their agreement should come to an end. It was obvious to himself that he was catching feelings, and entertaining the thought of being in a relationship with someone who didn’t see him the same way wasn’t helpful in the slightest. 

Deciding against lying in bed with Hinata any longer, Kageyama carefully got out of bed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes tracing over the state of disarray their room was in. Wrappers and tissues were hastily discarded on the floor and clothes were abandoned in different places, causing memories of the previous night to resurface: the way Hinata bit back a grin to hide how eager he was, the way Hinata’s soft panting sounded so loud despite the bass echoing from downstairs, the way Hinata’s fingers dug into Kageyama’s skin as he finally entered him… It was all a little bit too much to take in this early.

_ Wait, what time was it? _

Kageyama located his jeans near the door and fished his phone out of the back pocket, staring down at the screen. It was almost 1pm, which would be considered late if the fraternity hadn’t held a party that raged on into the early hours of the morning. Figuring he needed to get some fresh air to gather his thoughts, Kageyama went about his routine to get ready; he pulled on a new pair of jeans, brushed his teeth (and stared at his reflection, noting the dark splotches littered over his neck that matched Hinata’s), and gathered his things as quietly as he could. He checked to make sure Hinata was still asleep before he left, tip-toeing out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Sure, he could’ve told Hinata where he was going first, but that would require initiating a talk he wasn’t quite ready to have yet. That, and Kageyama still had a lot of weird feelings to sort out.

“Damn, looks like you had a busy night!” Tanaka’s hooting broke Kageyama’s train of thought, causing him to take a moment to realize Tanaka was referring to the  _ mess _ covering his neck.

“I guess so.” Kageyama laughed weakly out of courtesy, eyes turning away from his upperclassman and towards the stairs as he mentally planned his escape.

Tanaka paused, his smug grin turning into a look of concern. “Are you okay, man?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Eh, y’know.” His answer didn’t make any sense, but Tanaka took the hint and decided not to press. 

“Well, I’ll see you around… You have my number if you need it.”

Though he was thankful for the support from Tanaka, all Kageyama really needed was to go for a walk and clear his mind. He descended the stairs quickly in hopes that he wouldn’t run into any other KAP members, taking a deep breath of the cold air that hit him as soon as he exited the house. It was September, and the cooling weather made time spent outside that much more enjoyable. It was especially helpful now, the changing colors of the greenery helping keep Kageyama occupied on his surroundings instead of his thoughts as he walked with no destination in mind.

Unfortunately, the environment only proved to be a successful distraction for so long before thoughts about Hinata once again invaded his brain. There were so many questions he still had—will Hinata act like everything is normal? Were they still going to continue hooking up despite their rules being broken? The sex they had felt as if feelings were involved, so did that mean they were more than friends now? Shit, should he have left without saying anything? 

Kageyama was beginning to doubt that he made the correct decision, but his overthinking came to a stop as he realized he had subconsciously brought himself to his old dorm. He could talk to Tsukishima, right? He was there to help before. Hesitantly, Kageyama knocked on the door.

Surprisingly, it was Yamaguchi who answered the door, looking startled to see Kageyama visiting unannounced. “Oh hey! Come in.”

He smiled and stepped aside to let Kageyama enter. Kageyama spotted Tsukishima looking comfortable yet annoyed on his bed in front of an open laptop and quickly realized that he totally just ruined a date. Upon noticing Kageyama, Tsukishima sat up and closed his laptop.

“What do you want?”

“Hello to you too.” Kageyama leaned against the edge of the bed that used to be his (which was as empty and plain-looking as he left it when he moved out). “I wanted to, uh… talk to you about something.”

“Okay, then talk.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Kageyama tried to mentally communicate to Tsukishima that this was something he wasn’t comfortable sharing in front of Yamaguchi. The blonde remained looking as annoyed and confused as before, but Yamaguchi seemed to catch on and grabbed his jacket off the floor. 

“You guys catch up, okay? I have some assignments I have to finish before tomorrow anyway.” He squeezed Tsukishima’s knee, heading towards the door before the blonde could protest. “Nice seeing you again, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded a goodbye, immediately being hit with Tsukishima’s glare when the door closed.

“What the hell, dude? You couldn’t text in advance?”

Kageyama rested his face in his hands, letting out a groan. “I know, I know. Look, I’m kind of having a problem here and I don’t know who else to talk to.”

Tsukishima let out a resigned sigh as though he were accepting the fact that this was what his Sunday afternoon had turned into. “So are you going to explain what exactly this problem is, or are you just gonna keep repeating that you need help without any explanation?”

Falling back flat against the bed, Kageyama let out another groan and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. “I slept with Hinata. We kissed a lot and I really like him.”

“Okay,  _ and _ ? I’m still not seeing the issue here.”

“We were supposed to just be friends with benefits or whatever! He didn’t want to kiss because he said it was too intimate, but I went and fucked everything up last night by kissing him and cuddling him after like we were together or some shit. And now here I am, catching feelings for my best friend who doesn’t even see me that way.”

“Well that explains why we didn’t see you guys last night.” Tsukishima mumbles under his breath, just loud enough for Kageyama to catch.

He propped himself up on his eyebrows and looked back at the blonde. “Wait, you went to the party? I thought you weren’t interested in joining.”

“I’m not. Yamaguchi wanted to go since Hinata said he’d give us a tour, but he didn’t answer any of his texts. I mean, now I know that was because you two were too busy fucking.”

Kageyama felt around him for a pillow and proceeded to launch it directly at Tsukishima, narrowly missing. “Shut up.”

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a notification from Hinata.

**Hinata** : where’d you go???

**Hinata** : are you okay?

Rather than replying, Kageyama tossed his phone somewhere onto the bed next to him. “Can you just help me figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do?”

“Okay, did you talk to Hinata after you fucked?”

“No.”

“Did you talk to him before you came here?”

Kageyama broke eye contact with Tsukishima, finding the wall easier to answer to and much less judgmental. “No, he was asleep.”

He could feel Tsukishima burning holes into him with his stare. “So you left him there, probably expecting to see you when he woke up.”

“…Yes? I guess?”

“You’re kind of a dick.”

Kageyama sat up abruptly, taken aback. “What? He’s the one that started the whole no-kissing rule in the first place, so I figured he would want to keep things normal instead of making it all… coupley. We were in the same bed! Wouldn’t waking up together be weird?”

“Holy shit, I knew you were dumb but I didn’t think you were  _ this _ dumb.” Tsukishima grabbed the pillow Kageyama had thrown and him, stood up, and threw it back with force, the pillow smacking Kageyama straight in the face with a loud  _ thwack _ .

Frustrated with the blonde’s response once again, Kageyama stood up as well, hands balled into fists at his sides. “Could you maybe tell me what the hell I’m doing wrong instead of insulting me?”

“You’re telling me you have feelings for Hinata, and the kid clearly has feelings for you. Do the fucking math.”

“But he doesn’t?”

Tsukishima let out a loud, dry laugh. “You’re seriously telling me you don’t think  _ Hinata _ has feelings for you? Do you see the way he looks at you, or how he dotes on you? He’s head over heels for you and I’m willing to bet you made him cry by leaving him without saying anything, you dick.”

Hinata actually liking him was a possibility that Kageyama never bothered to consider. There was nothing interesting or out of the ordinary about him that would even justify that statement.

“You’re not joking, are you?” 

“Oh my god, just talk to him. I’m not going to sit here and convince you I’m telling the truth.”

Quiet filled the room again, though this time it was one of understanding rather than tension or awkwardness. Kageyama stared down at his shoes, tracing his laces with his eyes as he tried to process the information Tsukishima had given him. If he was right, there wasn’t any reason for Kageyama to be leaving Hinata’s texts on read or even be in this dorm. But… if Kageyama confessed his feelings and Tsukishima was wrong, he’d have to face rejection and possibly ruin their friendship. It was a gamble, and too much for Kageyama to handle right away.

Before he could speak again, a knock came from the door. Both boys turned to look at the door, neither moving to answer. After a moment passed another knock came, this time accompanied by a voice.

“Yamaguchi told me you’re in there, Tsukishima. Answer the door.”

Kageyama’s heart jumped to his throat when he heard Hinata’s voice.  _ Not now.  _ Tsukishima stared at Kageyama through narrowed eyes, speaking in a hushed tone. 

“Talk. To. Him.”

“ _ No _ .”  _ Not yet.  _ Kageyama hissed, pushing Tsukishima towards the door and choosing to sit on the other boy’s bed where he couldn’t be seen from the doorway.

“You’re making this worse for yourself.” Tsukishima grumbled as he headed to the door, opening it halfway. “What?”

“Is Kageyama in there with you? He’s not responding to my texts and I need to talk to him.”

Tsukishima turned to look straight at Kageyama, who shook his head vehemently in return, hoping that his friend wouldn’t out his hiding spot. 

“No.”

Kageyama could hear Hinata give a frustrated huff and could only imagine how annoyed the other boy looked.

“I’m pretty sure you  _ just _ looked at him… Ugh, thanks anyway.”

The door closed once again and Tsukishima stared down at Kageyama, arms crossed. “You need to talk to him.”

“I know, okay? But… Not yet.” His nerves were at an all time high, and the thought of confronting Hinata while he was at the peak of his anger seemed like an impossible task. “Can I stay here for a while?”

Tsukishima only sighed, taking a seat on his bed next to Kageyama and re-opening his laptop. “Whatever, man.”

As a way to quell his anxiety over talking to Hinata, Kageyama ended up finishing the movie Tsukishima was originally watching with Yamaguchi. What was one movie soon turned into two and two turned into three, leaving Kageyama sick of rom-coms and feeling much calmer. They hadn’t spoken any more on the whole Hinata issue after Tsukishima realized that Kageyama needed some time to take his mind off the issue. Kageyama knew he couldn’t avoid Hinata forever and had come to terms with the fact that he had no control on what the outcome would be despite his desperate want for it. At this point, he just hoped the conversation would put an end to whatever tension he brought them into.

Kageyama glanced to his left at Tsukishima, who was currently leaning into a pillow with his eyes closed, glasses tilted in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. The movie they were watching apparently wasn’t enough to keep him awake, but Kageyama took it as a sign that he probably overstayed his welcome. He was thankful for the friendship they had and knew that Tsukishima would possibly even let him stay the night, but it was time to take his leave and confront his problems. He shifted off the bed and retrieved his phone (now with 4 more unread messages), glancing back as he heard Tsukishima stir awake and sit up.

“You leaving?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda late. I have class tomorrow.”

Tsukishima closed his laptop and moved it aside, taking his glasses off before lying back down on his bed. “Later.”

Kageyama nodded and walked to the door, pausing before he opened it. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Mm.”

And with that Kageyama took his leave, once again being met with cold air after exiting the dorm building. He began the short walk back to the KAP house, daring to look at the remaining messages from Hinata.

**Hinata** : just wanna know you’re okay

**Hinata** : ??

**Hinata** : you’re avoiding me huh

**Hinata** : real cool, kageyama

It wasn’t looking good, but if Kageyama had to deal with the way he’d been acting today he would’ve been equally as mad. He couldn’t blame Hinata for his frustration and could only hope that his confession wouldn’t go as badly as everything else had gone. 

The house was pretty quiet when he arrived, though it was likely due to most of the members having Monday classes. Thankfully, that meant Kageyama could make it to his room without any interruptions that might cause his confidence to waver. He was going to fix this.

When he entered their bedroom, he spotted Hinata burrowed under the covers of his bed. The room looked as though Hinata went through the trouble of cleaning it up, leaving the floor spotless with no remnants of the night before. Kageyama waited for Hinata to say something as he made his way to his dresser and changed into something more comfortable, but the other boy stayed quiet under his covers and refused to acknowledge him. Hinata made it obvious that he wouldn’t be speaking first so Kageyama awkwardly stood next to his bed, staring down at the orange tufts of hair sticking out of the comforter.

“Um. Can we talk?”

“What, you ignore me all day and  _ now _ you want to talk to me?” Hinata’s voice was muffled under the sheets but still clearly upset.

“I didn’t mean to, I was just… figuring some things out.”

“And you couldn’t reply to my text and say that earlier?”

Kageyama winced at the other boy’s reply, knowing he didn’t really have an excuse for ignoring his friend. “I didn’t want to make it weird.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, since Hinata immediately sat up, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. “Talking to me isn’t weird. You wanna know what’s weird? Leaving without a message and ignoring all of my texts. Hiding out in Tsukishima’s dorm to avoid me the entire day and having him lie to me as if I’m dumb enough to believe that you weren’t in there.  _ That’s  _ weird.”

“I know, and I—”

“You were the one that said nothing would change if we slept together, but here you are acting like something has!” Hinata met Kageyama’s eyes, expression tense and filled with… hurt. His voice dropped quieter and his fingers curled into the blanket. “It doesn’t feel very good to sleep with someone and be purposely avoided the next day…”

_ Okay, yeah. Maybe Tsukishima was right about him being a dick. _

Kageyama sighed and sat on the edge of Hinata’s bed, hands folding in his lap to keep his nerves occupied. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to give any excuses, but I was scared, okay? I didn’t know what to do.”

Hinata pulled the blanket tighter around himself, a look of confusion stuck on his face. “Scared of what? You know you don’t owe me anything just because we slept together, right? And if you didn’t like it we don’t ever have to do it again, but I need you to actually communicate with me so we can figure it out.”

“That’s not it.” Kageyama grit his teeth, trying to ignore the way Hinata stared back at him expectantly.

“Then  _ what _ ?”

_ Well, it was now or never. _

“I have feelings for you. I didn’t want to mess things up between us since we agreed that this wouldn’t change anything, but I can’t lie to myself anymore and say that these feelings don’t exist. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, so… sorry.” Kageyama stared down at his hands, letting out an empty laugh. “I don’t think I can handle doing the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing anymore.”

The silence that followed Kageyama’s confession felt palpable as it hung in the air. The only thing he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart as he waited for a response, yet Hinata remained silent.

“Um, you don’t have to, but if you could say something…”

“Is that it?”

Kageyama snapped his head up to look at Hinata, finding the boy with flushed cheeks and wide eyes staring straight at him.

“That’s really why you’ve been acting weird today?”

“…Yes?”

A sweet laugh escaped Hinata, the noise lovely in comparison to the previous silence. Hinata reached forward to grab one of Kageyama’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “You’re dumb.”

“I’ve heard that a lot today.” Kageyama was still trying to put together what this means for his confession—for them, but it didn’t seem to be a rejection so it was already worlds better than what he expected would happen.

“I’m still mad at you, but…” Hinata squeezed his hand, a smile playing on his lips. “I’ve kinda had a crush on you since high school.”

“Oh?”

Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama’s best friend of 3 years and current crush, had been interested in him since  _ high school _ ? He could’ve been holding Hinata’s hand and peppering him in kisses for years now? And more importantly, Tsukishima was right about Hinata liking him?

“Yeah. You didn’t need to get all weird on me today when you could’ve just told me you thought I was hot and wanted to be with me.” Hinata flashed a playful grin, tugging Kageyama closer to him by their linked hands. “But, I can forgive you under one condition.”

Bringing his other hand to rest on Hinata’s thigh, Kageyama leaned in close enough that he could feel the boy’s breath ghosting over his lips. “What’s that?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “I wanted to be the first one to ask.”

Hinata only laughed, bumping their noses together. “Too late. Now answer m—”

Kageyama cut him off with a kiss: a long, sweet, passionate kiss that had Hinata falling backwards and pulling him on top of the smaller boy by sheer force. Their lips never felt so  _ right _ together; it was as if every moment, every interaction, and every kiss was leading up to this one. This was how it felt to be wanted, to be  _ loved. _ Kageyama was sure of it. 

He broke the kiss, allowing himself to speak.

“Yes. I’d really, really like to be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and that's it. i love you all! <3 ty for all the support on this work, it's the only chaptered one i've ever actually finished! if you'd like to see more from this au (kghn and some other ships), please consider subscribing to the series, [vibrance](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833859) :)  
>   
> thanks again for sticking around these wild few months, it really kept me driven to finish this!!  
>   
> stay safe, and as always you can follow me for ramblings on twitter [@_kageyamz](https://twitter.com/_kageyamz) and for updates on tumblr @ [kageyamz!](https://kageyamz.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
